60 seconds
by 2BEdwardspet
Summary: Sexy Edward was supposed to hookup in the closet with someone, but Bella took her place and he has no idea who it was. He wants to find his mystery girl, but will he change if she does reveal herself? *SMUT* Edward/Bella Cannon coupling
1. Chapter 1

**This little idea hit me in the car today. Thought I would write it down and see if anyone liked it. **

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and I try desperately not to dream of Edward. Not working so far.

* * *

**60 seconds**

**Chapter 1**

Bella

It was him. I was always him.

Ever since that first day in middle school he was the one.

I recall that day with clarity. Forks middle school and I was on display as the kids whispered in the class about the new girl. I was so self-conscience in a world where our hormones were exploding as our curiosity of the opposite sex dawned.

I must say that I had made it through most of the day unscathed just keeping my head down and out of anyone's business. I hoped that the veil of my long hair would just make me invisible like a magic cloak.

That is until I met him.

I entered my last class of the day – science. The teacher extended a hand and waited for my slip of paper. Something about the atmosphere of the class sent a warning through my body and I stiffened. I was pointed to a desk in the back of the room- the only one available.

As I made my way there a leg slid out of nowhere and I tripped instantly dropping my new books. I had been so thankful that I hadn't done this on my own all day and then this. It would pretty much solidify my reputation at yet another crappy school.

I turned my head and rolled my eyes at the girl with strawberry blonde hair who was twiddling her fingers at me in a little wave. As if I couldn't figure out whom the leg was attached to…

That is when a hand popped out in front of me offering to help me off the floor with some semblance of kindness. I followed the hand up the meet the most gorgeous set of green eyes. I gulped, took his hand in mine and gave him my heart in return.

The years went by and I was that girl who ogled from afar the boy who held my heart. He was cute in middle school and trust me, the whole female population took notice. Teachers would sigh in their coffees and state that they wish that they were younger. Ewwww.

By the time that we were in high school there was an official club of followers for him and I think a support group as well… for a whole other reason. For this Greek God knew he was what kept the women up at night and in their dreams and he relished it. He probably boosted the local condom and vibrator sales single handedly.

This boy turned man was the youngest son of the local Chief of Surgery and brother to Alice and Emmett.

Alice was extraordinary in her creativity, in her zeal for life and her devotion to Jasper Hale. She won art contests and spent her weekends designing fashion. She was also my friend. It was kind of hard not to love her.

Emmett was the senior football quarterback, all American type who had the head cheerleader, Rosalie, in a picture perfect package.

You ask his name? His name was Edward Cullen. Edward Anthony Cullen.

I had scribbled his name so many times in little notebooks. Sometimes I would scribble something far more private … Bella Cullen.

For now I would be just Bella Swan. I was your typical straight A student, due to lack of anything else to do with my time.

I lived with my father, Charlie, the Chief of Police for Forks. He was a good-hearted man. Charlie often brought me with him to see his best friend Billy Black, on the weekends, which helped to get me out of my shell and out of the house.

Billy, you see, had a son named Jacob. He was probably my best guy friend and we had done everything from making mud pies to making out. We had tried to make a go of it. He was just 1 year younger, but something just didn't click for either of us.

That is not to say that we didn't get experimental, though. Lets just say that our fathers spent a lot of time fishing. Given enough time, it was bound to happen and so by the winter of my junior year, Jacob and I had had rounded all of the bases and no one was the wiser. We promised to keep our learning experiences to ourselves. I was still innocent Bella and he got to be the experienced guy on the block when it came to the girls he dated.

So there I was, head down, picking through my salad and trying to block my ears from hearing the mindless conversations of the girls sitting at the table behind me. Yes, the long tables were arranged so closely that I was forced to endure the mindless drivel of the skank table behind me day in and day out. It was usually "Guess who I gave head this or I can't believe you fucked him on the first date that…"

Maybe they didn't care if they were loud, but I did. If I couldn't tune them out, I usually lost my appetite. Best. Diet. Ever. I had a feeling it was like a trophy for them that others knew. Maybe they realized deep down that they weren't getting anything else lasting from their partners with the exception of an STD.

Angela, one of my best girlfriends was sitting next to me, marveling at what a gentleman her lab partner was. Ben had the bluest of blue eyes I was told.

I glanced across the cafeteria and quickly located Edward. He was sitting back in his chair picking apart the bread of his sandwich. He had a scowl on his face and seemed distracted His sister, Alice, gestured animatedly while talking to him. She may have been small, but she sure put him in his place on a regular basis. The thing was… he listened to her.

I giggled to myself.

Edwards head shot straight in my direction and his eyes locked with mine. My heart jumped in my throat and I had to look down again.

Oh shit, Oh shit. Did he hear me? How could he? Did he know I was laughing at him?

My cheeks blushed furiously.

I snuck a look behind me thinking that surely he was searching for someone at the table behind me and maybe I was mistaken.

Nope. They were still preoccupied with their tales of 'Who sucked more dick?'

I peeked and Edward was gone. I scanned the tables and came up empty.

My breath hitched… and there he goes out the cafeteria door. Damn! That boy looked good coming and going. I bit into my apple as I thought about biting his….

"….Oh yeh and Edward said that I should meet him in the Janitor's closet in Hall B at exactly 12:42 because he heard that I give good head."

My breath caught and I inhaled my apple bite. Angela started slapping my back as I tried to cough up the offending fruit like a cat hacking up a fucking fur ball.

I heard the familiar banter of the strawberry blonde harpy behind me. Tanya. She was the one he had chosen for this closet tryst. Bitch.

"Gah! What is wrong with her? Is she spastic _all_ the time? I guess some things never change- right Bella? She leaned over me and did her little twiddle wave with her fingers and then pranced back to her table.

I don't know what happened. Something welled up inside of me. Maybe all of those years stupid shit from and her friends or sexual frustration or hell- I don't know. I was seeing red. He chose her over me??? Meaningless STD riddled Tanya Denali?

Before Angela or I knew what was happening I grabbed my strawberry milkshake turned around and hurtled the damn cup at her. On a very normal day, I would have missed and she would have chased me down and kicked my ass. This was not one of those days. Anger made me dead on accurate to the point where she had milky goodness dripping in her hair and down her silk blouse and sweater. She looked like a milkier version of Carrie.

The air had been sucked out of the room as her friends waited for any reaction… something to go on because they couldn't think for themselves.

I laughed a twisted laugh. "Some things do change. You might want to clean up. You have white shit dripping on you."

Angela stood up from her chair as I walked towards the doors.

"You bitch!" Tanya yelled.

Without turning, I raised my middle finger to salute her.

Clapping. A singular person had started it, but the patrons of the cafeteria actually started clapping. This might be a good day.

I glanced up at the wall clock over the doorway as I passed under it.

12:40.

This was my chance if I ever had one. Tanya was going to be busy – for a while. She would not show up to meet Edward wearing milk- no way- no how.

I hadn't planned it. It wasn't like I was taking advantage of him per se. He was actually meeting "Tanya" to take advantage of her – right?

I had idly stood on the sidelines while he had taken other girls to dances, made out with other girls under the bleachers and all of those clichéd things that really hot guys do. Damn! This is turning into an 80's movie. I was working myself into a frenzy.

I reached the door of the closet. I paced outside. We would have by my recollection 2 min. to get it on before we both had to jet to class.

I paced more. The hallway was pretty empty… pacing… the closet would be dark… would he know? If he did, would he care? God! I couldn't face that rejection.

Courage. "I need courage," said the cowardly lion.

I put my hand on the cold metal knob of the door.

Breathe.

I jerked the door open just enough for me to slip inside and closed it quickly.

Darkness.

All the hair prickled on my skin.

He was here.

"Tanya?"

"Uh huh." I knew I couldn't talk lest be discovered. Less is more.

"Well you took your fucking time. By my estimation we have a couple of minutes".

I desperately willed my breathing to calm.

There was a sound of a zipper and clothing hitting the floor.

I bit my lip. Here goes nothing.

I unzipped and dropped my pants.

"Oh. Is that what you want? You want my dick in your hot pussy?"

He leaned into me grasping my shoulders. He brushed the hair away from my ear and licked the outer edge of my ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you want?"

I shivered.

I nodded.

Our two heartbeats broke the quiet of the closet until the faint ripping of foil.

The seconds felt like an eternity.

Edward pushed me up against the wall.

"Oooof"

"I thought you might like it a little rough."

He licked from my collarbone to my jaw and hitched my leg up over his hip.

He ground his length against me.

"Edward" I breathed.

"60 seconds". He whispered

In one smooth movement he plunged inside of me.

Blinding white light, stars and euphoria.

I gasped.

He started pumping inside of me. It was needy and feral.

It wasn't like this with Jacob. Not by far.

My attraction for Edward was a hundred times more than Jacob, but this was more than attraction or lust. I didn't want to smack a label on it, but I felt like someone on some high up mountain was shouting down saying "He's the one."

I didn't expect what happened next, hell… I really thought he'd get his and run.

He reached down and swiftly rubbed my sensitive nub.

I clenched. His motions came quicker, more frantic.

"Oooooh!" I came hard. Rainbows and unicorns and sparkly shit rained down on me.

He bit down- hard on my collarbone through my cotton shirt and came in two quick thrusts. His seed spilling inside me as my body rode out the waves of pleasure.

Holy Fuck that felt good. It would be a miracle if I didn't walk funny for the next week.

The warning bell for class rang outside in the hallway.

"You go first" he said.

My legs were still wobbly and shit like a newborn giraffe, but I was able to clothe myself with lightning speed.

I was out of the closet in a flash, more concerned with who was in the closet seeing me than who was outside of the closet.

I ran to my locker and grabbed my book bag, swiftly pulling my brush out of the outside pocket and running it through my hair.

Once in the Biology lab room, I applied some lip-gloss and sat back.

Edward slid into the classroom door right as the teacher was closing it and quickly loped over to our shared lab table.

I turned towards Edward and he had the smuggest grin on his face. I looked at him, he looked at me. Nothing. He had no clue it had been me.

"What?"

"Nothing" I said and sank down in my chair.

I angled my body away from him and kept my veil of hair separating the two of us. I didn't trust myself not to turn tomato red at the memories of him pleasuring me with his magic dick.

I certainly knew now what I was missing and I would be remiss to say that I didn't want more. Edward in my bed, Edward in my car… or on my car…I groaned.

I looked over and Edward quirked an eyebrow at me.

Sign me up for Edward's club of followers. Go Team Edward.

I winced.

Shit. This was going to be a long fucking class, forget that a long fucking year.

I would tell no one about our 60 seconds.

* * *

**Let me know if I should kill it or keep it. Many thanks to my readers!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! My story received lots of readers and many positive reviews of my first chapter! I will try to keep a regular update on this story (crossing fingers) and it shouldn't be a long one. That I can say.**

**Marti1013**- you totally crack me up. Great minds think alike?!

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and I own a preodered 3 disc set of New Moon coming to my doorstep in March.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

"Bitch"

"Gigolo"

"Janitor's closet?"

"Sure"

"Cliché"

"It worked."

"So why are you in the parking lot leaned up against your car with your arms folded? I thought you'd be in some post coital bliss or something."

I lit my cigarette and took a long drag. I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration and blew out an exaggerated puff of smoke.

"It wasn't what I expected."

"In what way?" Alice's interest was piqued. There was no going back.

"Surprisingly… a good way."

I won't deny it; whatever the fuck happened in the closet was intense… like blinding white light intense. So much so that I had bit her – hard.

Believe me, I have had my fair or more than fair share of pussy. It wasn't even a challenge. I felt like the Fonz on Happy Days- girls fawning over me with the snap of my fingers.

Alice stood beside me against my Volvo. She followed the direction of my stare- right over to the gaggle of girls that Tanya called friends.

"Who was the girl who finally rocked your world?

"Tanya." I looked down at my black Nike's and kicked some imaginary debris.

Alice looked up with her mouth gaping open.

"That is just… disgusting… you better get your penicillin shot." Alice quipped.

"Shut it!"

"Oh! Remind me not to drink after you either, not that I would. When did you do _it_?"

"After lunch. Why the fuck do you care?"

_giggling from Alice_

"What the hell is so funny, Alice?"

I threw my cigarette down, annoyed and ready to leave her ass in the school parking lot.

"I have a funny story to tell you. I think that you will like it."

"And?"

"It wasn't Tanya in the closet." Alice stated with a knowing look.

"What makes you say that … and she sure as hell was. I didn't make that shit up!" I seethed.

"Tanya had an unfortunate accident with a milkshake and went home during lunch."

"I saw her at her lunch table."

"When was that?" Alice said knowingly.

"Just 5 minutes before I met her in the closet."

"Did she have milkshake on her?"

"No". I would have marched her ass right out of the closet if she were wearing food.

"Wasn't her then. She couldn't have gotten it off or changed that quickly."

She was right. Never bet against Alice.

I grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her to the passenger side of the car.

"Get in. I am going to figure this shit out right now." I growled.

She jumped in and we drove to the house of the only person who might be able to shed some light on who the fuck I had sex with.

As soon as Tanya opened her door, I barged right on in with Alice in tow.

"Tanya, I am going to be as straightforward as I can be. Did you meet me in the closet today?"

"No. You must have figured that out- right?"

I pinched my nose in irritation and grimaced at her bright pink velour JLo warm ups.

"Did..did you _tell_ anyone about our plans?" I knew the answer to this, but I was needed to lead her.

"Well… sort of?"

"That's a yes, I take It." my irritation growing more apparent.

Alice stood in the middle of the foyer avoiding touching anything and staring at the pictures on the walls like they might come alive and bite her.

"Wait. Why do want to know? What happened?" The light bulb was starting to flicker on in Tanya's head.

She put her hands on her hips in expectation.

I glared at her and cocked my eyebrow.

"It seems that one of your confidants paid me a visit when you were otherwise occupied."

"Those bitches! I swear I'll kill 'em! I told them you were mine. Edward, please can you forgive me? I swear I'll make it up to you."

"Just tell me who!"

"Just the girls at my lunch table… ummm… Lauren, Jessica and Kate."

"That's all I needed, really."

Alice and I made our way out of the door for her only to plead with me to meet up or go out sometime. I'm sure that she was pretty furious that I turned her down. How many guys gave up no strings attached sex? Apparently, I did because I was looking for the girl from the closet.

By the time we had reached home, Tanya had texted me 5 times.

Alice and I decided to puts our heads together to figure out who my closet fuck was.

Yes- it was a little fucked up that someone took advantage of the situation and I was more and more curious whom it was. The sex was amazing and I definitely wanted to tap that again.

The shitty thing was anyone could have overheard that loudmouth, Tanya. I couldn't trust her friends as far as I could throw them to keep any news to themselves either.

I could, however, rule out all of the girls that I had previously fucked. I would have remembered anything remotely that enjoyable. We hadn't kissed, so I couldn't use that to rule anybody out.

"Shit! Alice, do you have any ideas?" I grabbed at my hair with both hands and leaned back on the sofa.

"If you weren't such a manwhore, this might have been easier, you know!"

Emmett arrived home from football practice and threw himself on the sofa between Alice and I with a thump.

"What's up Dumb and Dumber?"

I glared at Alice, knowing what she was thinking.

"Go ahead, tell him. Maybe he can impart some wisdom on this brain trust."

After she explained all the sordid details of my situation, Emmett couldn't stop laughing. Soon after he caught his breath, he decided to join our investigation. Emmett was a simple man and often was the voice of reason when we least expected it.

"So let me get this. You solicited the slut who didn't come, but one of her friends did. Excuse the pun… She is going to kill this girl, but you want to find her first because you want to have more hot, horny sex with her."

"Emmett, that sounds so…"

"Correct!" Alice blurted.

"Thanks Alice." I deadpanned. "Emmett do you have any ideas?"

"Do you think that she will come to you or give you any clues who she is?"

"She might. If she doesn't… which I think she wouldn't given Tanya's temper…"

"I guess you'll just have to go fuck every girl that you haven't already to narrow down the suspects. Couldn't be a terrible idea from where I stand. " Emmett looked pleased with his idea and Alice threw a pillow at him.

"Emmett!" She shouted at him. "I have a better idea and I'll need a notebook and some bleach to execute it."

She ran out of the room and was back in no time.

"I was kidding about the bleach, but please don't get too detailed when I ask you this question. Can you tell me everything that you remember about your mystery fuck? I want to know hair, height … anything that you might be sure of."

I propped my feet up and closed my eyes. I concentrated on everything that I felt or heard, while I felt the scrutiny of two sets of impatient eyes.

"She was petite, her skin was very smooth… umm… she smelled like strawberries and freesia." I adjusted myself, as my dick grew hard. "She had long hair. She didn't say anything more than a whisper, though."

"That gives us a lot to work on… is there anything else before you go fucking every anorexic bimbo with strawberries and long hair?" Alice snarked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose for what I thought was the thousandth time today.

"Fuck! How could I forget that I bit her?" I gestured wildly. "I marked her and probably fuckin' drew blood. I did it right on her collar bone or very close."

Emmett guffawed. "My brother, the vampire. Look you two. My work here is done. I say fuck 'em all. You can thank me later."

With that he bounded upstairs to his room.

"I don't even want to know why you did that. It does narrow things down except for the fact that it is still winter and most girls aren't going to be showing much skin."

Alice and I shortly formulated a plan to weed out most of the female population. We realized that we had to act quickly before the bite mark healed completely. The little pixie started with the obvious, for example, dropping in on the girls swim team practice since they would be wearing swimsuits. She also went through the Student Guide and crossed off all the girls who were large, too tall or that she knew wore their hair short. I, in turn, took the remaining names and crossed off everyone that I had sex with. That did not leave many names.

Unfortunately, that did leave two teachers. I vomited in my mouth a little at that revelation.

Alice assured me that she had a connection in the front office that could get her a list of absentees for the day as well.

I was fucking exhausted and Alice had a friend coming over to study. I ran up to my room and crashed on my bed and didn't wake up until the next morning. As I woke, I swore that I faintly smelled those damn strawberries and freesia. This was not going to let me rest so I had to find this girl quickly.

I sat in first period, list in my hand. Who was my 60 seconds? Is she here, just waiting for me? Does she think I know who she was? I sat there tapping my pencil against the list.

Angela Webber. She has long hair, but I think she is into that Ben Cheney dude. I'll keep her on the list.

Jessica. Shit! Don't look at her… she might think you're interested, I berated myself. She's still on the list because she only delighted me with her fellatio skills to date.

By last period, I had a few possibilities. Thank God we knew Tanya wasn't one of them. She was fucking driving me up the wall and I didn't want to have a reason to pull her shirt down for a collar check.

She brought me cookies at lunch that she had baked. As soon as she was gone, they found a home at the bottom of the trashcan. I wouldn't put it past her to lace them with rat poison.

My Bio lab partner was acting weird again today. She probably saw the desperation on my face. I hated not knowing, not being in control. The girl in the closet had all the control until I found her. I wanted to know why she did it. Did she want me or was I a quick fuck?

After school, Alice and I met at the indoor pool, lists in hand.

"Any prospects, whore?"

"A few and you?"

"I know that you will thank me later with a lavish gift, so I pulled some strings and here is your absentee list!"

I scanned the list. Thank sweet baby Jesus! One of the teachers was also out for the day. That only left one and I could handle her.

I swooped Alice up into a hug.

"Edward, you're smooshing me!"

I let her go as members of the swim team walked the perimeter of the pool staring at us.

We quickly crossed our names off the "Possibility List" or PL for short and regrouped at home. We quickly discovered through our expert investigative skills, we only had eleven suspects.

Tanya called as dinner was being served. Esme scowled at me as I left the table to take the call. She really enjoyed our family time as a way to catch up with the busy lives of her children.

I had to take the call. Tanya was blowing up my phone. I must have been on some kind of crack rock when I asked her to meet me for a blowjob.

"Mom, trust me. It won't take long. I have to take care of something."

"If it's a girl, I am sure she'll respect your family time." She replied.

As I jogged off for more privacy, I mused that none of the girls I was ever with would respect anything to do with family.

"Tanya. What's the emergency? You have been phone stalking me for the past 24 hours."

"Eddie, I am so sorry. I just wanted you to know that I am still interested… in us. I know that you were so upset the other day that we didn't get our chance and that someone else took advantage of you. It must be so traumatizing. Just let Tanya take care of you… " She cooed.

I didn't know where to fucking start.

"Tanya. Us… it's not going to happen. I am sorry if I led you on. I told you I wasn't looking for anything permanent."

"Its that girl from the closet- isn't it?" She snapped

"Are you off your meds again? I still don't have a fucking clue who I had sex with, so no, it can't be because of a girl I don't even know!" I ranted.

Or could it?

"I'll figure out who she is and when I am finished, she'll want to relocate to another school!"

"Tanya. Let me make myself crystal clear. I. DON'T. WANT. YOU. And you are making me happier that you got milkshake on you every minute."

"Fucking Bella Swan…" She mumbled. "Whatever. If you don't find her, you know where to find me."

After dinner I trotted over to Alice's room and peeked in. She was at an easel waving her paintbrush in large strokes.

I pulled her earphones off.

"Edward. I am creating. What's the big deal?"

"Nothing. Tanya was pretty pissed, but I think she'll be out of my way for a while. By the way, who is Bella…"

"Swan? She is one of my best friends. She has been over here before lots. She came over last night to study while you were passed out, as a matter of fact."

She twirled back around to her painting.

"Oh- ok. I thought I had heard the name before and she…" I started laughing "… she is the one who showered Tanya with the milkshake."

"Huh."

"What is it Alice. I know that 'huh' anywhere."

"Its nothing"

Alice was avoiding eye contact.

"Aliccce…"

"She is my friend ok?" She looked me square in the eyes.

"She's also on your list."

"Huh."

* * *

**Trust me, Edward still has no clue...**


	3. Chapter 3

Stephenie owns the characters and I own this story.

Thank you to everyone who voted to continue this story. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

BPOV

Things were getting strange.

Tanya and the skank table weren't speaking to each other.

Edward was lurking around the swim team and Alice had been staring at me for the last half hour of Home Ec class.

I had managed to avoid interaction with her brother for the past few days, not that Edward even knew who I was. I think that his radar only extended as far as the girls that were shoving their twats in his face.

That didn't deter me from thinking of him. Every night. Damn the sexually charged dreams that left me panting for more. I had awoken two times now with my fingers pressing firmly on my clit mid "O". My "self love" time was reaching pornoriffic levels.

It had crossed my mind to call Jake in for some action, but somehow that didn't have the same draw as it used to since my encounter of the closet kind.

The bell rang and Alice shot straight towards me as I struggled to pack my bag. The little pixie had something on her mind and I had a pretty good idea what it was. She always knew too much.

She sidled up to me as I desperately avoided her probing eyes. I grabbed my book bag and started walking, Alice in tow.

"Alice, are you going to talk or are you just going to be my personal mime while I walk to the lunchroom?"

"I can't believe that you did it."

_Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit!_

"Me either?" I spoke cautiously.

"You…you really showed Tanya up… she never saw it coming."

"How did you find out?" Panic was welling up inside my chest.

"Oh, everyone knows. It sucks because you'll probably be on her list for a while… but you just tell me if she gives you any shit because Rose and I will go after her…"

This was unbelievable. She was going to defend me fucking her brother? I realized that she was a friend, but this was pushing some limits, I was sure.

I stumbled for words. "Alice, that is nice of you, but you really don't have –"

"I would have done it myself, If I was there too". She cut me off.

Then it dawned on me.

"Alice we aren't talking about the same thing, are we?"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me intently as we paused at the cafeteria door.

Some students brushed past us through the door, giving me a momentary diversion to collect my thoughts.

"Nothing".

"Bullshit Bella, don't give me that 'nothing' nonsense. Spill it."

Apparently Alice didn't fall for the same tactics that her brother did.

I waved her to follow me and she did. We went through the cafeteria line while I put little on my tray. I felt nauseous and was determined to put the conversation off.

We settled in next to Angela at my usual table and greeted her.

"How long do you think it'll be till' they start talking to each other again?" Angela gestured her thumb towards Tanya and her prostitutes.

I turned around briefly and saw that they were all quietly eating, making no eye contact with each other.

"I'm not complaining. Although, I think I am gaining weight." I laughed.

I was happy for the distraction and I knew that my conversation with Alice was postponed for the time being until we didn't have an audience.

I picked at my bagel.

"I don't understand why they aren't talking. I'm the one who threw the milkshake. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Tanya hurtled that table and came after me." I shuddered.

About that time, Tanya let out a big huff of frustration.

"One of you bitches did it and if you didn't, you know who did!"

I cringed and knew that this was not the time for me to turn around and take notice of her ranting. I was thanking my lucky stars for the fact that she hadn't put two and two together to figure out I that we could hear everything from their table.

No one spoke up.

"That's fine. I have my ways. If I don't figure it out first, Edward will and then I am coming after you!" She got up and slammed her tray in the trashcan before stomping out of the lunchroom.

Angela, Alice and I looked at each other wide eyed.

"That was quite a show." Angela stated.

The hem of my shirt was becoming fascinating as I started picking at it.

Alice leaned in towards us conspiratorially. "Didn't you know? Rumor has it that Tanya and Edward were supposed to fool around in the janitor closet, but Bella's milkshake stopped her from going. Instead _someone _else showed up."

I didn't miss the way that Alice looked at both of us in a suspicious manner.

"Holy shit! So what happened…did Edward tell you?" I acted shocked.

"They had sex. Now he wants to find the girl and he has a list that he has narrowed down. He seems pretty determined to find out who it was and will do it by any means necessary."

I think I turned three shade of green.

My life is over. Oh God! He must be so pissed. If he finds out, is he going to press charges? Crap! That's going to go over well. Police Chief's daughter lands in jail for being some sort of sexual predator.

"Oh god!" Angela exclaimed. "How is he going to...?"

"He marked her, that's how… and only he and that girl … and now me know exactly how." Alice interrupted.

Angela and I gasped.

"I think it funny as hell. Serves him right for all his fuckery to girls in the past!" Alice had a fucking wicked grin on her face and I was suddenly very thankful for the cold weather that we'd had lately so I could cover up my bite mark without being too suspicious.

That shit had bled too. I about passed out while attempting to blot it dry with some toilet paper the day it happened. Luckily my hair covered up the stain on my shirt where it bled through. Since then, I had spent much- too much time tracing my fingers over the scab that formed, reliving the feeling of euphoria that caused it. I unconsciencely found myself reaching to touch it when I thought of Edward.

Just then, Ben Cheney walked past our table and winked at Angela.

She turned to us and gushed about Ben for the next ten minutes and I caught none of it while my mind and stomach were too floored to function. He had asked her to the school dance blah, blah blah…

"Are you going?"

"What? Huh… Dance?... I probably shouldn't. Don't you need to have a date for one of those… and I don't." I rambled.

"No, not this one. It's a masked ball and no one will even know who you are!" Alice chirped.

She was entirely too into these types of events. Needless to say, she convinced me to go and would be my personal stylist in the selection of an appropriate dress, mask and makeup.

The lunch period was soon over and as I passed through the cafeteria doors under the clock, I was reminded of my 60 seconds. A blush and a smile crept over my face and I entered Biology class reminiscing of my little secret.

A couple minutes after class started, Edward nudged me with his arm. I peered at him questioningly.

He whispered "Hi. I don't know if we've been properly introduced. My name is Edward Cullen. You are Bella…_Swan_ – right?"

"I've been sitting next to you for like… 4 weeks and you just figured this out?" I rolled my eyes and averted my attention back to my notes.

Mr. Banner kept his back to us while writing on the chalkboard.

Another nudge.

I scowled at him.

"I knew that you were friends with my sister… I… I just didn't _know_ who you were or your last name."

"What does that mean?" I whispered once more.

"I just thought that we could be friends… like through association or some shit." He nervously ran his long fingers through his silky copper hair. This happened to be one of my favorite Edwardisms.

Cue the wetness in my panties.

I nodded my head ok and pretended to pay attention to the lecture. Stubble. Why did he have to skip shaving today? I wanted to feel it brushing between my legs as he kissed his way towards my apex.

Mother of Pearl! And would you look at those long fingers. I bet they knew all the right spots to touch. I bit my lip in pure lust.

His body was a beacon for mine and I woke from daytime fantasies realizing I was leaning towards him in my chair. I could practically feel the heat of our proximity and I wanted to feel him – again.

The class bell startled me back to reality. The reality where Edward and I were now _friends._

Phys Ed class rolled around by the end of the day and I was taking my sweet ass time changing in the locker room. Tanya and her hoochies were 2 locker rows over, but I could still hear them loud and clear.

My locker area was now empty so I pulled my shirt and hoodie off to change into my stupid gym uniform.

"So is Edward like… in love with the girl from the closet? She must have been a fantastic fuck!"

Jessica chimed in… "Well I hear that Edward has a list of possible girls and that his special little lady has a particular mark that he gave her that he is going to use to identify her."

"We have to find out what kind of mark it is and replicate it! Then he'll be mine for the taking." Tanya snapped.

"We don't even know who is and isn't on his list though." Jess stammered.

"I don't think it will matter… I have a plan." Tanya laughed maniacally.

I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth. My gym shirt was pressed against my chest as I leaned up against the locker row.

I heard steps quickly approaching and I panicked. My fucking shirt wouldn't cooperate with me quick enough to get it over my head. I had one arm and my head was partially through when I heard a sharp intake of air.

Busted. Tanya was going to corner me and kick my ass for listening in. What further reason did I need to offer her after the milkshake incident?

Sighing, I pulled my shirt on to meet my maker.

Alice?

She stood tapping her foot and arms folded with a knowing look on her face. I knew that she wouldn't let our conversation from earlier go.

"For the love of all that's Holy! That better fucking be a rabid animal bite!"

"Could you keep it down? Wait… how do you…"

"The bitch brigade is gone. Your collarbone. You have my brother's dental impression on it." She deadpanned.

_Fuck! _This is not how I envisioned her finding out… because I knew that she would.

"He told you. Well, its not what it looks like." The scuffmark on my shoe had become very interesting.

"You had a crush on him and you fucked him. Its ok with me, really."

"Alice" I pleaded, hoping that she could see the sincerity in my face. "It's been more than that for a while and trust me when I say that I have avoided him because of it. I don't want to… _didn't_ want to become one of his statistics. I don't know why I did it. Maybe it would be my only chance to be with him without being with him and being ridiculed. I don't want to be one of the Tanya's of the school. But most of all, I want to be your friend and if Edward and I ever … I didn't want things to be awkward with us. You matter more."

Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks and I sniffled.

"Awe… come here loser" She opened her arms and beckoned me to her. "Don't you think that I have seen you staring at Edward's door as we pass by it in the house or the way you drool when he walks by? I would rather him date you than anyone else, really. Its like I have prescreened you and who knows… someday I might be able to call you my sister!"

I squeezed her tight and let go.

"As if." Quoting a line from _Clueless_. "That dumbass actually introduced himself to me today in Bio. I've known who he is for… years!"

Alice stood back and laughed. "Serves him right that the girl he wants to find is right next to him!"

She hugged me again and told me that she wouldn't utter a word and that it would be funny to sit back and watch him try to figure this one out.

We walked out to the gym giggling and I couldn't help but feel more relaxed like a weight had been lifted. I would have someone to talk to… someone who knew both of us best.

Things were looking up and as long as I could survive Alice's beauty treatment the following weekend for the school's masked ball, things should be a breeze right?

I followed Alice home once again from school. As I pulled into their massive driveway, Edward cut me off for the opportune parking spot. Inevitably, when I exited my vehicle, I stepped right into a puddle. Stupid shiny Volvo drivers!

Alice was already in her room rifling through her closet, by the time I kicked off my sopping wet chucks and made my way upstairs. It was a freaking hurricane or hangers, dresses and shoes.

Edward peered in the door on the way to his room, which was across the hall. He waved to me and just shook his head at Alice. After he went to his room, I noticed that he had left his door open. That was unusual. Music was blaring.

_Sex on Fire_ by Kings of Leon.

Yes it was, I mused.

"I like that dress, but I also like the other one."

Alice eyed the blue strappy dress one more time.

"Lets get a second opinion." She stated. "Here let down your hair for a moment."

I pulled my clips out and my brown curls cascaded over my shoulders.

When the Alice reappeared, she had Edward by the arm. He looked uncomfortable.

He was only wearing low hanging flannel pajama pants and a concert T. A thin strip of skin was visible just above his waistband and oh my – there was the makings of a happy trial. I wanted to run my fingers along that trail.

My thumb rubbed the tips of my fingers in anticipation.

"What do you think Edward? Doesn't Bella look beautiful in that blue dress?"

My eyes roamed north over his muscular chest and arms right up to his beautiful green eyes that were now concentrated on me. The heat in my body rose and I knew that I had been caught eye molesting him.

His lips drew into a panty-dropping smirk and he said "Beautiful." And walked the fuck out.

I collapsed on Alice's bed immediately.

"Bella, you can't quit on me now… we have more to try on!"

I don't know where she gets the energy, I really don't.

After I tried on what seemed to be 27 dresses – Hah! Like the movie… She found the perfect one for me. When I had stepped out of her bathroom, she squealed and I knew that the quest was over.

The dress was gorgeous black ruched silk number and it fit me like a glove. My boobs were about to topple over the edge of the material. Not only was it strapless, but it was also long.

"Alice. There is no way that I won't trip over this dress and don't you think that my bite might be obvious with no material covering it?" I wasn't about to start back at square one with the dresses.

"Don't worry. I have some cover up that should take care of that mark. It shouldn't be so dark by then, anyway."

She held up a beaded mask to her face. "And you will have this on". No one will ever know."

She threw some heals at me. "Try those on!"

"Why do you have all this stuff and extra dresses not in your size?"

"I have a cousin, who has sisters who are very into couture. They send me all of last year's clothes when they bored. I can't wear half the shit that they send, but who can turn down clothes that have been at fashion week?"

I narrowed my eyes and slipped on the high heals.

"Well I don't have the time to hem your dress, so you'll have to work with me and just wear higher heals." Alice yelled out as she crawled across the closet floor searching for more shoes.

It made sense- right? Wrong. Not for Bella Swan. Queen of Clumsy is what am dubbed.

I glanced at Alice's closed bedroom door.

"He will like them too I am sure that you will discover."

_Whatever Alice._

Later that evening we ventured downstairs for a sandwich. Alice was pretty inept in the kitchen so I gathered the things we would need and told her to find a decent program for us to watch in the living room.

I grabbed the mayo and mustard from the fridge and reached in the drawer for a knife.

"Can I have some?" Someone purred in my ear.

"Ahhh! Damn!" I jumped and turned around in one motion. "You can't just sneak up on someone who has a knife in their hands, Edward."

My heart was racing and I braced myself on the counter for support.

Edward's hands appeared on the counter top next to mine as he stood behind me. As if my little heart wasn't beating fast enough already, he leaned his body into mine.

"If I play nice, will you make me one?" he whispered on the edge of my ear.

I shivered. I know I am imagining things, but did Edward just _flirt _with me?

My body knew that this would be another perfect position for us- against or on the kitchen counter.

I licked my lips and turned with knife in hand.

"You and your dick need to back off unless you want to be parted from each other."

I wasn't falling for his charms that easily… or at least that he knew of.

"Ok, Ok… no need for violence. Just put the weapon down." Edward put his hands up in mock surrender.

"You. You stay on the barstool so I can see what you are doing and I will make you one as well. Deal?"

He quickly agreed and the tension lowered. We talked a lot about nothing and I plated up his sandwich for him and took ours to the living room where Alice was waiting.

I didn't tell her about Edward. Inside, I was… well, giddy like a schoolgirl.

The next day, I arrived at school amidst at torrential downpour of rain.

I was at my locker switching out books for my first class when a freshmen girl ran by shouting.

"Oh my God! It's me! I am Edward's mystery girl! I've got to find him!"

Another group of senior girls walked by in the other direction and I caught them saying similar things.

"… and I'll show him the mark on my arm. Is he even at school today?"

This is not good.

I ran to the girl's bathroom near the girl's workout room. Nobody hardly used it and I frequented it whenever I needed an escape from Tanya. I needed to be alone to think of a way out of this hole I've dug for myself.

I slammed main women's room door closed and locked it. Grabbing onto the sink I looked up and stared at my reflection.

In my peripheral vision, I detected movement and spied a pair of familiar black Nikes.

"Come here often, Edward?"

"You haven't gone crazy like those other girls have you?"

"Not today." I shook my head.

He opened the stall door, hopped up on the window seal and cracked the window open.

"Smoke?"

"No".

"It's been a rough morning…" Edward lit a cigarette, took a drag and let the smoke drift out of his mouth. "When I got here, someone… probably Tanya… put fucking posters up everywhere advertising that I was looking for Mystery Girl that I fucked and contact me if she was found or some shit."

He had been staring off into space, but directed his gaze back to me.

"Alice and Rose have taken most of them down, but the damage is done, you know?"

"Do you think she wants to be found?"

"I am beginning to think not. You seem levelheaded. Why do you think that she wouldn't at least tell me her name?"

"It's just a guess, but maybe she is afraid."

"Of what, of me wanting more? Wanting to feel like I never felt with any other girl? If she felt at least one fraction of the chemistry that I felt…"

_I do._

"Well, there is Tanya and her friends, but there is also your reputation."

"I can deal with Tanya, but just because I have been a womanizer previously doesn't mean I can't change."

"History has a way of repeating itself, Edward. The best thing that you can do right is prove yourself."

"How do I know that she will see the change? And when did you get so smart?"

"She is probably just as curious about you as you are of her, so sure, she will notice. I have female intuition, of course!"

It was time to deviate from the topic. He was getting entirely too close to the truth.

Edward gave me an appreciative smile and hopped down off of the ledge.

"Bella, I don't know about you, but I've got to skip classes today. I think I would be more of a disruption than anything. You've already missed first period. You want to play hooky with me?"

"What would we do?"

_Oh, I could think of plenty of things to do. _

"I have something I'd like to show you."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"I swear I'm not a serial killer. I need to get out of here and you could a skip day too."

"Ok, but if you hack me up into little pieces, you know I am coming back to haunt you?"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the school doors.

"You won't regret it."

And I didn't.

* * *

**And what is he going to show her??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you ever have one of those days were you didn't save your work before falling asleep in bed with the laptop on? Yeh- and when the battery life wears out... lets just say I got to rewrite this chapter after much procrastination. **

**Thank you sooo much for the much appreciated feedback!**

**Stephanie still owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

The past few days had proven to be quite productive. I had my list and I had already crossed off two names. That was progress, but I still had nine more names to go and that was only if the elimination process Alice and I devised was correct.

Jessica Stanley had been easy… well she was always easy. All it took was five minutes under the football bleachers and I had my answer. Despite any reservations that she may have had about betraying her best friend, her wanton desire for my attentions won out. I ultimately pulled her shirt off during a heavy groping session and tossed it aside. With no evidence of a bite impression and a quick sigh of relief, I ran off, leaving her standing there half naked with a 'What the hell just happened?' look plastered to her face.

The second name… not so easy.

Mrs. Cope worked the front office as well some substitution for absent teachers and was about as attractive as a pimple on Emmett's ass. She did, however wear low cut tops. When she subbed for my Literature class yesterday… a strategically placed pencil that happened to fall on the floor when she walked past my desk, did the trick. Mrs. Cope or 'Frances' as she liked me to call her bent over to assist my retrieval of said pencil showing me everything north of her full coverage bra. There was no mark and I was thanking whatever religion that would have me for that miracle.

Today just started out shitty. A fucking barrage of rain was soaking the town of Forks. The humidity level killed any chance of taming my hair, so I settled for running my fingers through it and heading for school. Chicks were into to that whole sex hair look that I had completely mastered.

When I pulled into the school parking lot, things started out as normal. Several coeds turned their attention to me. Again, this was to be expected.

As I made my way up to the main building, a girl that I recognized as being a freshman was quickly walking my direction. I thought she was going to walk by me or some shit, so I kept walking while she played some fucked up game of chicken. As she came nearer, I narrowed my eyes at her to get the fuck out of the way, but she didn't. She had this almost possessed determination in her body language and her face held hope, fear and lust…

She ran right the fuck into me and bounced off landing on her butt.

I helped her up and watched her unceremoniously struggle to brush some of the mud off of her jeans.

"Why the hell did you do that? Didn't you see me coming?" I growled.

"I did see you, but I thought you would stop."

I shook my head at her and pulled my hoodie up.

She reminded me of a little wet mouse all scared and nervous.

I ducked under the awning and motioned for her to do the same, still keeping a cautious distance.

Rose walked up next to me and bumped my hip with hers. Her yellow locks of hair were seemingly unfazed by the weather.

"Edward, leave the little freshman alone." Said Rosalie as her lips curled up into a mischievous smirk.

"Who are you?" I implored to the girl.

"I was your closet fuck." She said with a coy smile.

My whole body stiffened. Could she have finally come forward? My heart raced.

My mind was catching up with my body and I could barely think of anything to say.

Finally, my eyes started scanning her features, hoping for anything recognizable. She had stick straight blonde hair that clung to her from the wetness, blue eyes as big as a Dr. Suess character, thin build and a plain countenance about her. I felt like I should have been more excited about her declaration.

"Such nasty language for a little girl. How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Rose snapped at her.

Rose was just like that. She was fiercely protective of her family and friends to a fault. I was glad that Emmett had found her and fucking ecstatic that we never had relations nor wanted to.

"I have proof. There was a mark… it's right here." She started pulling at her shirt.

Well, I guess that was it. No one knew about the mark other than Alice and I.

"Nice hickey." Rose put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes at me.

I shrugged innocence.

"Its not my work. I had nothing to do with that." I said disgustedly while I pointed to the girl's chest.

Anger boiled over and I demanded to know whom she was and if Alice put her up to this trickery. As siblings, we had a pension for pulling jokes on each other and I recognized this situation for what it was… an excellent opportunity for her to fuck with me.

The girl's mouth started to tremble and I regretted being so harsh with her.

"Alice who? It's... It's not a joke. I just thought… My name is Bree." She gulped and her eyes flickered around to the students who had stopped to gawk at our conversation. "I figured that you'd want me if I was your mystery girl. Maybe you'd want me to be your girlfriend. Its not like I am the only one that thought of this."

I held up my hand. "Stop right there. I don't have girlfriends. How did you know about the closet?"

"The posters, of course."

_What posters? _

"Edward, its time to get to class. You found out what you needed from her. Bree and I need to have a little girl talk." Rose grabbed Bree's upper arm and plastered on a cheery smile. Bree, on the other hand, had a defeated look and hung her head low.

I quickly whipped out the folded Possibilities List from my pocked and confirmed what I already felt. She was not on it, thank God. No need to spend any more time with that nut job.

I shot Bree one more disgusted look and walked on into the main building.

Posters were everywhere. They looked like fucking personals adds with my picture blown up on them. My fists clenched and unclenched. My feet were frozen to the floor standing in the hallway as anxiety and anger crept over me. Someone was going to pay.

Ben Cheney, a friend and fellow football teammate of Emmett's jogged up to me.

"Edward! Thank God I found you. You've got to get out of here quick. They are all looking for you."

"All?"

"All the girls. They've gone mad and they are stalking you as we speak."

"Who did this to me?"

"Tanya… however I may have had a part in it. I'm so sorry." Ben pleaded.

I grabbed his shirt in my fist and pulled him to my angered glare.

Ben grabbed the forearm that was holding his shirt attempting to loosen my grip.

"You did this?"

"Alice told Angela about your list and about the girl you had sex with in the closet. Angela told me in confidence and I might have inadvertently told my sister who is best friends with Jessica Stanley and you can figure out the rest."

I realized I was grinding my teeth.

"I see." I was ready to chokehold someone.

"I don't know if you do. It seems a that every available girl and some that are not have been milling around searching the classrooms and talking about marking themselves."

I released Ben's shirt and he waived for me to follow him.

Meanwhile, several girls pointed at me, crazed expressions coming over their face.

"Quick! I have a place that no one will think of looking that you can wait it out until the bell for class rings."

I had sunk to a new low. Sitting on the back of a toilet lid in the girl's bathroom is not how I envisioned spending my day. Not until Bella caught me cowering like a girl did I realize that I should write this day off as a loss – or was it?

It seemed that talking with her and a cigarette later I was much more calm and ready to blow this taco stand. Misery loves company, so I decided to drag her with me.

I took her delicate fingers in mine and led her to my car, making sure to check around each corner. Even though every estrogen driven female was safely seated in a classroom, I was paranoid.

The rain had decided to let up, allowing our escape to go a little smoother. As I opened the passenger side door, it occurred to me that Bella had never ridden with me or for that matter gone anywhere with me.

When I was told that Bella was on the PL, I had simply brushed it off, thinking that she was definitely NOT the one. I could barely remember what she looked like. She had always been that quiet girl who kept to herself. Being the police Chief's daughter probably didn't make her the epitome of popularity. The activities that kids in my social circle partook in were not always very legal or moral. That, added with the fact that no one wanted to get his balls shot off for fornicating with Bella, left her social calendar pretty barren. I felt at little sorry for her… sometimes.

As I drove, she kept doing that thing where she bit her lip. It must have been a nervous habit because she did it a lot.

She did it the night that she and Alice were trying on dresses too.

Alice had dragged me out of my room asking for an opinion knowing full well that I am a moody son of a bitch and don't like to be messed with when I am listening to my music.

I am guessing that was my punishment for leaving my door open. I am not going to lie and say that I wasn't curious what Bella and Alice were doing, mostly Bella. Her name rang in my head more and more as I saw it on the PL. Each time I bypassed it and strategized how to eliminate another name from the list.

Seeing Bella in that fucktastic blue dress stirred something in my pants…something that hadn't seen any action in almost 6 days. It was insane. She was Alice's friend. She was my friend. She was only Bella.

Still, I was forced to do an about face and retreat to my room for some lotion and a box of tissues. With the music at an acceptable level and my door locked, I took cock in hand and pumped … once… twice…

My eyes closed and visions of Jessica's tits floated through…ughhh…something else… ahhh… Tanya on all fours' ass in the air… I pumped again.

"Fuck!!" I was going to be flaccid if I didn't get new material fast.

Rosy palms needed to get the job done.

I heard Alice squeal and then Bella complained about making her wear such high heals.

And that did it. Hard as marble.

Bella in stilettos… with that blue dress… or without it and then I bend her over my hood. My hand is on her tit and the other on her inner thigh as I lightly drag my fingers up and brush my fingertips over her hot, wet folds. Her clit is beautiful shade of pink and she moans when I flick it before plunging my fingers in her pussy.

_Fuckingshit!_

I came so hard that I started seeing spots and wondered if my blood sugar was low.

I wiped up what I could and rinsed the remainder off in the sink with cold water because everyone knows that is the only way that shit comes off. Never use warm water said the guy who had learned the fundamentals of spanking it a little too well that week.

I wasn't even sure why I hadn't had sex that week. I wanted her…my girl from the closet. Why wouldn't she come to me? Was she scared? Maybe Tanya wasn't whom she was scared of. I would never hurt her. If she needed more time, I would give it to her.

I had been daydreaming frequently about my girl and wondering what she was like. So often, I would find myself actually smiling and cheerful. Sometimes the reality that I may never meet her again would settle in my thick brain and I would brood and stomp around.

Mom suggested to Dad that he check me out for bipolarism.

I felt so fucking guilty for using my friend for material to pop one off, but I would make it up to her. I had never once thought of her before, but now she was fair game like all the others.

When I came down for a sandwich to revive my sugar levels, Bella was bent over fumbling through the refrigerator. Of course what she needed had to be on the bottom fucking shelf and she had to bend over at the waist versus her knees.

I palmed my dick through my athletic shorts while images of her on my hood with those damn 'fuck me' high heels ran though my horny teenage mind again. I decided to play with Bella and see if I could get a reaction out of my little lab partner. The quiet ones always moan the loudest.

The reaction that I got was not expected. Bella almost knifed me. Even though I could hear the pitter- patter of her heart accelerate with my close proximity, she clearly wanted me to keep a distance. Our friendship was still in full effect.

When I opened the door to my car, Bella quickly stepped out.

"Here?" She said, puzzled.

She followed behind me hesitantly as our shoes crunched on sticks and undergrowth. As we broke through the clearing, Bella sighed.

Forty-five minutes later we were gazing out across the Forks skyline while we sat high on our perch.

"Its just so beautiful, Edward. I love this view."

I adjusted myself on across the bar so I wouldn't fall.

"I'm glad that it stopped raining so I could show you."

"How did you know about this place?"

Bella was still watching the cars and the people busy about their day and I turned to speak to her, noticing for the first time how her brown locks had a reddish tint to them in the sunlight.

I took a wayward curl of hair and tucked it behind her ear and let my hand linger for a few seconds longer than necessary.

She turned towards me and her eyes were intense. She was looking… I mean seeing into my very soul and it was too much. I turned away towards the skyline.

"Emmett, Alice and I used come here all the time. Mom would bring us and then we came on our own, even when it wasn't so cool to be here."

I continued. "It was abandoned some years back and we kept thinking that they would tear it down."

"I'm glad they didn't. They don't make them to last like used to." She said reverently.

Metal. Everything they have today is plastic.

"It was easy for us to feel like we were on top of the world when we climbed up on these monkey bars."

"It's more like a invitation for disaster for me." She smiled and folded her arms around herself.

"Lets go sit on the swings again, sitting on those bars is cutting off circulation to some important anatomy."

I jumped down with cat like reflexes and offered a hand to Bella. As she climbed down, her shoe lost its traction on one of the slick metal bars and she fell backwards, but I was quick to catch her. Apparently, my cat like balance was missing because her momentum sent us both toppling backwards, her on top of me into the mud.

Her hands braced for the fall and reached back clinging to my thighs out of instinct. I don't know. All I do know is that feeling her warm hands located so close to my 'anatomy' and lying on top of me caused another reaction.

We both lay there stunned. The air had been momentarily knocked out of my chest and I felt the cold wetness seeping through my clothes. My cock was pressing at its zippered confines and there was no way that Bella didn't feel it. I was fucked.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Edward." She blurted as I finally helped her to stand up "That happens to me all the time. I think I am spatially challenged or something." Her cheeks were blushing madly.

Not helping at all.

I stood up casually adjusting my hard on, assessed the caked on dirt situation and brushed some off of my butt.

"Don't worry about it, Bella."

"No, let me help you with that."

Bella instantly started wiping some of the loose pieces off my back and quickly came around to my front. She was doing it so diligently that I don't think that she had thought it through. Seriously, the girl had no sense of self -preservation.

"Bella- really that's not…"

_Oh… God…_

Her small hands gently stroked across my abs and then before I could grab her wrist, she was at my cock rubbing the fragments that must have transferred from her during our fall.

"Oh! … Ohhh! She said, looking two parts surprised and curious like the girl in that "Dick in the Box" skit on Saturday Night Live.

Her brown eyes were wide and perfectly trained on my manhood. She looked so bewildered, that I surmised that she had probably never seen a dick before, let alone had sex. I decided to toy with my little virgin.

_My?_

I shot her a crooked smile.

"Bella, if you're that curious, I could arrange for an introduction."

Her head snapped up and she seemed to resume proper breathing.

"Edward! You really are full of yourself!" She chastised and stalked towards my car.

I was hot on her heals, but I still wasn't finished with her. She was too fun to rile up.

"I would rather you be full of myself." Hehe…

She stopped midstride and turned around.

"You know what Edward? There are just no words… uhhh!" She was frustrated. Perfect. "Has it even occurred to you that maybe your dream girl or whatever might not want to be with you?"

This was taking a different turn.

"I have totally been celibate for practically a week, Bella."

I can make sacrifices.

A small flock of birds flew off from some branches above, sending tiny droplets raining down on us. It was a fucking omen.

She stood her ground and wiped her face.

"What is that in Edward time – like seven 7 years? Really? As soon as you find this chick- whoever she is- you will drop her cold turkey. It's the thrill of the chase for you, isn't it?"

_Don't mess with pissed Bella- check._

"You weren't there. How could you even fathom to know what I'm thinking, what I am feeling? It may have meant to be that way, but I didn't fuck her. For once, there was this connection, that wasn't just physical and it runs deep within my very being." I clinched my fist and brought it to my chest over my heart.

My nose flared and my breathing was accelerated.

Bella's face registered my adamancy and she gasped.

"You know what? Since I am such a good _friend_ I am going to help you find her!" and then she did an about face headed back to the car.

_Hold the presses. How is she going to do that? Do I trust her not to fuck this up? Did I even have a choice?_

"_Friend…_ don't sit on the leather until I put something down on it." I commanded as I remotely unlocked my car.

We rode in silence. Bella's arms were crossed and every now and then she would exhale loudly to let me know that she was irritated.

"Why are we headed to your house?"

"Because that's were my clothes are. I am disgusting and I need to take a shower." I stated as we turned into our long driveway.

"Hmm. I see. Well what the fuck I am I going to do Sherlock? I still have crap on my clothes too."

I explained to her that she didn't actually fall into the mud and the fact that we were riding in my car gave me the right to say whose house we went to first. An added bonus was the fact that my parents would not be home for another six hours. Just trying to leave that door open, should Bella feel the urge.

As we scaled the stairs, I felt this odd vibe of electricity between Bella and I. When we reached the bedrooms, Bella and I parted, her going to Alice's room to borrow clothes and I to my room to change and shower.

After cleaning up and relieving some tension in the shower, I found Bella in the kitchen.

_Oh God! Not again._

Bella was wearing a tight thin t- shirt and boy shorts that were verging on being cheeky as she crawled on the floor to grab a run away tomato that she must have dropped.

I bit my hand to stifle the groan that was eminent as her ass wagged back and forth.

"Oh! Edward. There you are. Do you want a salad? I was making one for me…" She stood oblivious to the monster that was having sexual fantasies about his friend.

I swallowed back the saliva that built up in my mouth. "Bella -what are you wearing?"

"Alice and I aren't exactly the same size. This is all that would fit me while my clothes were washing."

Surely Alice owned _something_ less… form fitting. This friendship would be the death of me.

I sat at the kitchen island on a barstool as Bella methodically prepared our salad and simple turkey wraps.

"I don't need your help with my list, you know. "

She sat on the stool beside me and popped a cucumber slice in her mouth.

"You do." She stated thoughtfully. "You have Tanya clearly distracting you with the entire female population. She wants you to give up and come running back to her."

"In the past, that is what I might have done, but Tanya and I are over."

"Is that so? I thought we was your go-to gal." Her eyebrows raised in astonishment. "Let me see your list."

Ten minutes later, Bella had the PL in her hands with her eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

"I'm on here."

It was a statement more than a question.

"I know. My list sucks. It could be completely incorrect, but its all I have to go on for now." My fingers found their way through my hair in agitation.

"Eight girls… Irina, Victoria (shudder), Zafrina, Mary, Charlotte, Heidi, Jane and Maggie."

"Alice told you details about the mark?" She nodded. "Dammit! Sometimes I think that she has a megaphone attached to her mouth… it's probably gone now so we can't look for that anymore."

"Its there! … I mean it should be there. Abrasions don't fade that fast, I should know, I am a little accident prone – as you know." Bella's hair closed around her face like a curtain as she continued to scrutinize the list.

An hour later we were both sprawled on opposite ends of the sofa watching reruns of Scrubs.

"Uhhh! JD is blind!" Bella ranted to herself.

I looked her direction. Our legs were under an afghan blanket, but were both careful to not let them touch.

"How so?"

She turned to me. "He keeps going out with all these girls and they are never right for him like Elliot."

"They tried, but that didn't work. They are better off as friends."

"Yeh… friends with benefits." She scoffed.

"It doesn't work because they have sex. They should have done everything but…"

"So you're saying that you could do everything but sex with your _friend_ and stay friends?"

_Shit! Did someone turn up the thermostat? Its getting unbelievably hot in here._

"Sure. No problem at all."

"You're a bastard, Edward. I don't believe you. You'd always have those sexual tensions between you and the friendship would essentially be ruined."

"Kiss me."

Bella turned her head from the television and stared at me wide eyed.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to prove that I'm right. Just kiss me and we'll still be the best of pals with no awkwardness. None. At. All."

"And what if we're not?" She questioned.

"No offense to your kissing skills, but I am pretty good at not giving a shit about anyone else."

At this point, she had pulled her legs up to her chest and was gently rocking as she contemplated my offer.

"Ok. One kiss. I don't want to compromise your vow of chastity."

"Knock it off Swan. It's fucking painful. Just bring your lips over here."

I didn't want to do this any more than she did, but I had to prove my point.

She bit her lip and slowly crawled over to where I sat. While resting one foot on the floor and one leg still extended on the sofa I pulled her by the waist towards me for a better angle.

I wanted to do this right. If she only ever received one kiss from me, she would know that I was an excellent kisser and of course pass that information on to her friends.

She draped one of her legs over the side of the sofa as well so that she could face me. Time seemed to be in slow motion as she inched her head closer. I leaned in and tilted my head, my eyes fixed to hers. We stopped just as our noses grazed each other, her warm breath dazzling my senses.

Neither one of us wanted to make the first move.

I lifted my hand up to the back of her neck and threaded my fingers through her hair that flowed freely.

Bella closed her eyes and breathed, "Edward, just fucking kiss me."

My lips brushed hers, navigating its way across uncharted territory. She responded immediately, increasing the pressure.

I found her lips soft and they danced with mine as if they had been doing that tango for a century. I was feeling much more than I had expected through the mere touching of our lips. The pace of my heart shifted up a gear and I inhaled before licking her plump bottom lip to beg for entrance. I wanted to taste her. When she acquiesced, I groaned. This was a connection that I never felt through kissing. Whoever taught her how to kiss must have known what they were doing.

The thought of Bella kissing someone else brought a growl rumbling through my chest. Instantly, I was guiding her backwards so that she was lying under me on the couch. We only broke our kiss to breath and then picked right back where left off. I was quickly becoming consumed with her. As she laid her head back I dragged wet kisses under her ear and down her throat. She lulled her head to the side to give me further access, all the while panting and whimpering small cries of pleasure.

It didn't escape my attention that her body had started writhing underneath me searching for friction. I was situated between her legs, but only our upper bodies touched as I leaned in on my forearms. I beat back the monster inside that desperately wanted to check to see if my _friend_ was wet for me. It was, however, a battle that I was quickly losing.

When I reached the collar of her shirt, I decided that I would pull it to the side to continue laving her with kisses rather than assume that she would rather have her shirt completely off.

As I pulled, something snapped Bella out of her state of pleasure and she leapt out from under me and onto the floor in one fluid motion. I could feel the tension rolling off her in waves.

"Hold on there Romeo!" She pointed at me accusatorily.

"But Juliet, it was only a kiss."

"I think that you had enough time to make your point."

"See? I was right. We kissed and we're still friends."

"You're right. Friends." She relented and sat back down.

My eyes flickered to her long logs propped up on the coffee table.

_Can we include a benefits plan?_

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching movies on DVD and until eventually we ended up lying side by side under a blanket on the sofa. It was a deep-set sofa, but it was not so deep that I wasn't fully flush behind her warm body.

_Bella was on the PL. Bella was on the PL_ – my mind chanted to me.

With the kiss that we shared still lingering on my lips, I leaned forward and discretely inhaled.

"Did you just sniff me?" She didn't even turn to look at me, but I could see the blush on her cheek extending to the back of her neck.

"You smell like Alice's shampoo."

"I have been trying it out because Alice says that it does wonders for her hair, but I think I am going to go back to the cheep stuff that I was using."

"Oh."

Soon after that we both fell asleep and I only know that because we were startled awake by Emmett tossing his football at our feet.

"Fuck Emmett! What are you doing?"

"Thought I would wake you two lovebirds so we could catch a bite to eat. I'm starving."

I looked over to Bella who was folding the blanket up into a perfect square. Atta girl.

"Is that all you think about?"

"And sex." He retorted.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Its almost 6. Dad's working late and mom said that she would meet us at the restaurant."

"I'm sorry. What time did you say it was?" Bella implored.

I heard buzzing sound coming from the other room.

"Almost 6."

"Charlie!" Bella yelped and sprinted to the other room.

She came back in with her cell phone, eyes glued to the display.

"3 messages and 2 texts… all from Charlie." She looked panicked.

"I should have been at home already and I bet the fucking school called him too. Shit." She sank to the ground.

"I am so fucking grounded."


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back... Not gonna fake some exotic illness to explain my loooong overdue update. I am simply addicted to the many other fan fiction stories out there a little too much!**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews and support! Check the bottom for my recs.**

**Diclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the story. **

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Bella, You're staying away from that Cullen kid and that is final."

I was in the seventh realm of hell and the only reason that Charlie finally stopped playing his part as the harbinger of death was because he wore himself out.

As I stomped upstairs he struck one final blow to my already weakened ego.

"Do you even know how many different girls I have caught him with in the backseat of his car? Don't fool yourself, he's not the type that changes…"

My foot paused on the top step and I'm glad that my back was to him because he would have seen the grimace, the pain shoot right through me. I had it bad for Edward and the miserable reality of it was that he was a playboy… a playboy who wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole as anything more than friends. Does he kiss all his friends like that, I wonder?

I slammed my door in defeat and trudged across my room to crank up some music. Paramore sounded good about now. If Charlie was going to act like a typical overbearing father, I would play the brooding teenager.

"So you got yourself grounded- huh?"

I think I peed myself a little. "Geez Jacob, you scared me! Use a door or something."

My eyes followed Jacob's stealth form as he maneuvered through my second story window from the tree branch outside like he had so many times before. The front door of my house seemed to be merely a suggestion to my long time friend and coconspirator.

"What did you do this time?" He said with that cocky half grin of his. He eyed my bed for a moment and unceremoniously sat down.

I knew what he was thinking. My bed. The place where we had made so many discoveries before.

I stood before him occupying my hands by biting on the sides of my nails. I was freaking out. I wanted to tell the Jacob that was my friend all about Edward, the closet and all these fucking feelings that were growing inside me… about the waking hours imagining him touching me in many illegal ways and the non-waking hours where I lived them out in my dreams.

The other Jacob… the one that liked to touch me and play "just the tip" was holding me back from telling him about any of this shit. Jacob wasn't possessive. We knew we had a unique situation where there were no strings attached, but he still was very protective of me to the point of almost baring his teeth at the other guys on the reservation if they even flirted with me. I did not need him starting some fight with a guy who didn't even want me.

So there I was… keeping it casual and praying that I he didn't figure things out on his own… but maybe I gave him too much credit.

"I was caught playing hooky from school." I responded after the long contemplation.

"So what did you ditch for? Or should I say who?"

He beckoned me to him and I relented and let his arms encircle me so that he couldn't read the expression on my face.

I shrugged. "Just over at Alice's- you know- just hanging out and lost track of time."

His hug became exponentially tighter.

"That's what you get for hanging out with those Cullens. Shit!" He drew back crinkling his nose. "You even smell like them! What is that… some fancy new shampoo or something? I like the strawberries and freesia."

"I know, I know."

"I don't want you going over there any more. I don't trust Alice's brother."

"Edward? First you and now Charlie! I can make up my own mind who I want to hang out with, you know? Just like I chose you or did I make a mistake there too?"

It wasn't a secret that the Cullens weren't on Jacob's Christmas card list. It could have been jealousy of their wealth or it could have been because Edward "dated" Jacob's sister, Leah, only long enough for him to fuck her. Unfortunately, that was only one date. Can't say I blame her.

Jacob relaxed his grip on me and I stepped away from him over to my dresser and fidgeted with the picture frames, repositioning them while I kept my face hidden from Jacob. He could always read me like a book.

Silence was not something that Jacob and I experienced too many times in our friendship and neither was this strange awkwardness that lingered in the air between us.

Leave it to Jacob to lighten the mood, though.

"So, are you going to get on this" he said with a big smile while pointing to his dick "or do I need to break out the Black book?" He loved the fact that his last name was Black and that yes; he was attractive enough to own a little Black Book.

I laughed and just like that, we were back to Jacob and Bella.

"Not exactly the reaction I was looking for…"

"Jake, does any girl take you seriously? Really?" I said while running my fingers through his dark brown hair.

He leaned his head against my stomach and sighed. "Only you Bella, only you do".

"Come to think of it… I think I just came down with a debilitating headache that might only worsen with sex…" I grabbed my temples in mock pain and it was Jacob's turn to laugh.

Jacob left much the same way he entered my room, but not before letting me know that the headache excuse wasn't going to fly.

Bored as hell, I dumped the contents of my purse, searching for my chap stick. I realized that Charlie hadn't thought to take my cell phone and I snatched it up from the pile like a winning lottery ticket, hoping that I could call someone to come and rescue me.

"Alice, why does my life suck monkey balls?"

"Because you're grounded for a week and you slept with that dog?"

She was referring to Jacob. They had been an item for t-minus 5 seconds before she met Jasper. Unfortunately for her, Jacob had been going through his bad boy to love 'em and leave 'em phase. She was pissed.

"He was just here and I think that he's mad at me."

"Whoa, whoa! Did you just sleep with Jacob too?"

"I..." I heard a loud noise and some commotion in the background all of a sudden.

"Hold on a beat, Edward just … just hold on…" I could tell that she covered the mouthpiece with her hand, but that never works completely, so I heard everything.

"Edward! Did you just punch the wall?"

"Yeh. I guess you could say that." He responded flatly.

"Bella, I just don't know about him sometimes. Such a freak…" She muttered "Anyway, what can I do to spring you from Fort Charlie?"

"You're my only hope, but right now Charlie is hating on Edward, so the mere relation might make that a fail."

"You know Bella, I don't know where my manners have been, I am long over due in bringing Charlie some of my mother's famous scones."

"You are evil, pure evil Alice! He won't know what hit him!" I trailed off in a fit of giggles because A. Alice always gets her way and B. My dad is a sucker for Alice… never fails. How could I ever question her abilities?

"Oh, you know he's a softy underneath that mustache and besides, its not like he actually caught you making out with my brother, he just assumes that was the idea. I think I can convince him otherwise… I have a plan."

And she did. She came knocking at our door a couple of hours later with scones in hand and a smile on her face. Alice reasoned that he should give his intelligent daughter more credit than to fall for Edward – too late- and that if I was grounded, how was I going to attend the Masquerade Ball at school?

This was news to Charlie and he just ate that up, especially since I had shunned most school social functions. I think that he wanted me to branch out or something.

So, as of Sunday afternoon, I was officially sprung from my captor and only suffered the loss of my weekend. Apparently, I also read too many Jane Austen books during myincarceration and my vocabulary got a little boost.

Charlie did do the whole raised eyebrow thing when he pointedly told Alice and I that there would be no "funny business" at her house from now on. Who says that anymore? I think he would have a coronary at all the "funny business" Jake and I had. Like Renee and he didn't totally get it on before they were married- virgins- my ass!

Charlie agreed to let me spend the night on Thursday and Friday night with Alice. I didn't know that Alice had powers to hypnotize people, but whatever. She stated that she had lots of work to do to get me ready for the Ball and then that's when Charlie's eyes glazed over during talks of manicures and pedicures.

Because my life sucked, Tanya and Jessica were both in my homeroom class. My Monday morning started with the usual and of course everyone was all twittering about the dance on Friday. It almost eclipsed the debacle with Edward last week, almost.

"Pssst! Tanya… Guess who is taking me to the Ball?" Jessica's whisper was more like a whisper yell.

"Who cares?... Guess who is taking _me _to the Ball? Edward!"

My stomach dropped and I about lost my Eggo waffles. So he was still with her. I thought… I …

"But I thought he…" Jessica stammered.

"No, dipshit! He just needed a break Jess. You know there is no one else at this school that makes him come like I do and besides who's gonna turn down these ladies?" She said while pointing to her cleavage that practically started at her neck.

She was right. Why would he settle for a nacho, when he could have the whole enchilada?

I sank in my chair and reached for my collarbone, maybe the only thing I had to remember him by. It had started to itch like crazy. Alice assured me that that happens when things are injuries are healing.

Maybe I didn't want it to heal. Maybe I wanted it to stay and remind me that I had something of Edward, if it was meant for someone else. The someone who would take advantage of him and cheat on him and not love him.

Love him?

I said the word silently to myself to try it on for size.

"My, my… look who the short bus brought in today Jess?"

Kill. Me. Now.

My cheeks flushed as the entire class turned to see whom Tanya was talking about.

Jessica leaned in my direction and narrowed her eyes. "Right Tanya… I mean who would love her?

Tanya flipped her strawberry locks and laughed "Sorry Bells, not into girls. Better luck next time!"

The teacher commanded that the class settle down and turn around. Tanya did so with a smirk.

I was pissed. I crossed my arms and uncrossed them as I found to contain the hatred for the years of stupidity that Tanya and the chlamydia crew constantly threw at me.

The minutes ticked by.

"FUCK!"

"Ms. Swan? I assure you that we don't use language like that in my class. I think you need to go to the office and explain your behavior to the principal." The teacher harped.

I huffed and packed up my crap and headed for the office. Tanya and Jessica snickered as I walked by their desks. I may or may have not side swiped Jessica with my book bag.

When I arrived at the office, whom else would you think I would find there? Edward.

I heart rate picked up and I sat in the flimsy plastic chair next to him.

He was slumped over in his chair starring at his untied laces on his black Vans.

"Hey." He said curtly, not looking up. "What the fuck did they get little Miss innocent for?"

"Fuck". My brain must have turned into Jell-O or maybe my inner musings about what I wanted to do with him just tumbled out. I have no control around him at all.

Edward sat straight up and glared at me.

"I.. meannnn… that is what I did… ummm … in class. No. I said that- rather loud, in fact."

He was sitting so ridiculously close to me that I am sure that he could feel the heat rising off me from my embarrassment. He furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously at me and I covered my face in my hands. I give up.

"You are weird as fuck. But I like that." He chuckled.

Peeking from between my fingers, I followed his long digits through his tussled copper colored hair as he pulled and tugged. And just as quickly as that, the heat diverted its way south and into my lady parts.

I crossed my legs super tightly and prayed for the principal to move quickly to get me out of there. My hands migrated to my lap and I wished that I were at home so that they could be somewhere else. I stole glances as we shared silence. I totally sucked at conversation with him.

God, that v-neck undershirt and black denim pants combo was going to kill me. I could just make out some sparsely populated hair on his chest… I wondered what his happy trail looked like… or even his… fuuuuuck! Not helping my situation. Guess this was the drawback to sex in the dark.

As I crossed my legs tighter, my breathing picked up. I pulled my shirt out to ventilate my chest or I was going to start sweating like a hooker in church.

My mind drifted again to the softness of Edward's tongue, how he lavished me with such needy kisses on his sofa. I wanted to test our _friends_ theory again and soon. I wondered if he thought about it too or if kissing me was even a blip on his radar.

Edward was bouncing his leg and breathing out quick bursts of air. I think we could both have used a cigarette with all the tension in the air.

"So… What did they send you here for, Edward?" Anything to get my mind off his junk.

"Zafrina is deathly afraid of bugs."

"What?" I couldn't have been any more confused.

"She's on the list. I thought if I got her naked in the closet and then turned on the lights, I could sort of have a two-fer."

"Two-fer?" And also what the fuck are you doing in our closet making out with another chick! Things I want to shout but can't. So much for the vow of celibacy that he toted only days before because he was holding out for his mystery girl.

"You should know, you're dating Jacob right?… or maybe _you_ don't. Thought I would see if she was the one I bit and have the added bonus of fucking her. Except, when I was getting her clothes off, she kept saying something was tickling her. So I flicked on the light and damn if there wasn't a big fucking hairy spider on her arm. She literally fell out of the closet with her pants around her ankles and with her shirt off screaming and trying to get away.

Lucky me, my homeroom teacher was out in the hallway at the water fountain and the rest is fucking history."

He rubbed his eyes with his palms and rested his elbow on his knees.

Why had he brought Jacob into this convo?

"Where is that fucktard? He loves making me wait."

Hearing him talk about being with another girl so nonchalantly killed the ache between my legs instantly. My heart sank further than it had when Tanya proclaimed that Edward was taking her to the dance. At least her was cheating on her- right? It might be my only consolation.

I sighed and wondered if we would be here all of first period and if they had completely forgotten about us.

"Bella, I think I need some help… I can't spend each day in detention and I am getting nowhere fast. I did confirm that Zafrina wasn't the one at least." His beautiful eyes pleaded with me.

I am such a sucker for punishment.

I had told him I would offer my services and helping him work through the last 7 girls could prove to be beneficial. More time with Edward and I would be there to make sure that none of the other sluts could claim my fame of being "the one".

What the hell was his obsession with our measly 60 seconds anyway? For years, I have crushed on him and it was even better than I could have fantasized. But him, he had tons of experience and fucking me couldn't have been any different than the others- could it?

What would he do when he discovered it was I? Would he hate me? He mentioned that he had some sort of cosmic connection with his mystery girl, so likely he wasn't going to press charges, but would this us. I liked this more than friends place that we had arrived at and I did not, repeat, did not want to be another number and another booty call. Because you know that I would do it if he asked.

He wasn't going to change- not for me. Maybe for some beautiful girl of his dreams that I would never measure up to. Things were getting complicated.

It was only a matter of time until he knew the truth. I was on his list and it sits there unspoken between us. The question was, did he want it to be me?

"Sure. What can I do to help?"

* * *

**Because you know I have some good recs...**

**Paper Cutouts by twistedcoincidence**

**Grand Jete by stella luna sky**

**The Unaccompanied Soul by JMCullen09**

**Summer of Salt by lola-pops**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not my characters, my story all day.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Detention! I had never gotten detention before. Charlie was going to flip. Maybe I could convince him that I was involved in some sort of after school activity.

I quickly texted Angela that I needed her to cover for me and tell Charlie that I was on the decorating committee for the Masquerade Ball. I owed her big time so I agreed to actually pitch in after school on Wednesday.

Again, I had told Edward that I would help him and I meant it. I was screwed though. Spending even more time with Edward was going to certainly weaken my resolve to not want him like I did. Resistance seemed futile.

After Edward was called into the Principal's office, I leaned back in my flimsy plastic chair in a trance for the next ten minutes just fantasizing about his naked ass. I considered it a good use of ten minutes until Edward was dismissed and I was called into the Principal's office. Lets just say that sitting there discussing my "potty mouth" was not where I wanted to be.

Being released to second period, I decided to work on my diabolical plan to get myself off the hook. I had to convince Edward that my name was a mistake and shouldn't have been on the PL. I knew that it didn't make any sense, but Edward didn't date and he certainly didn't have girlfriends. What I wanted from him he would never give. I knew that whatever he professed he felt, was just a distraction or a challenge- neither of which he had had in a while in my estimation.

I had crushed on him, but this was what was best for the both of us and we could still be friends. I kept telling myself this, damn I did. All I could do was shake my head and know that it would never be enough as I stared at the inside cover of my notebook.

_Bella Cullen_

The class bell snapped me out of my wishful thinking. I realized that I didn't take a single note on the lecture today- again. Edward was a bad influence on my academic career. I gathered my books and headed out into the bustling hallway. I stopped at my locker long enough to exchange books and notice that Tanya was sauntering up to Edward at his locker.

Using my locker door to shield my curious gaze, I watched as the whore draped her arm over his neck and pulled his head down. She had this smirk on her glossy lips that told me that she was up to no good. Tanya quickly whispered something into his ear and Edward immediately pulled away and looked at her in disbelief.

What the hell was she up to this time? Was she talking about me? Was I acting too suspicious? Maybe she had figured out what I done. There was no way that she could, if Edward hadn't. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch and the only thing that she seemed to use that goldfish sized brain of hers was to make other people miserable.

Edward immediately stormed off brushing past me to his next class. He didn't even notice me standing there, gawking at the whole exchange. The odds looked more favorable that might know. And he is pissed.

Paranoia was getting the best of me.

I sighed and leaned against the lockers, knowing what I had to do.

At lunch, I was picking through my pizza and listening to Angela. She regaled me with her plans to make the Masquerade Ball as authentic as possible. All attendees were required to don a mask. She thought that it would add to the mystery and thought that I would be particularly excited because nobody would realize who did and did not have a date. Namely me. No date- stag- uno- check for one.

I glanced up in time to see Edward headed with his tray in our direction. My stomach flipped. His face gave nothing away and was impassive if anything. He was just about to set his tray down next to Angela and then he looked at something behind me and stopped in his tracks. Edward immediately changed course and headed over to his usual to table, slamming his tray down beside Jasper.

"What was that about?" Angela burst out.

"I have no idea… I…" I turned in the direction to see what had caught Edward's eye.

"Oh, that figures. Tanya pissed Edward off about something earlier. Who knows?" I shrugged.

I didn't want to reveal my true suspicions.

"I didn't realize that they were back together."

"These are the Day of Our Lives." I laughed.

I waited until the last minute to enter Biology that afternoon. Keeping my head down, I quickly sat down and pretended to listen intently to Mr. Banner's lesson.

I could feel Edward's penetrating stare. I knew that he was trying to get my attention, but desperation won out and I ignored him.

Finally, he touched the back of my hand that was on the desktop that we shared.

I turned to him discretely "what?"

"I was thinking about the list… how are you going to be able to help?"

Relief passed through me instantly. He wouldn't ask me about the list if he already knew who it was.

"Mary and Jane are in my gym class and I have my ways". I smiled wickedly.

Not to be confused with Mary Jane, which I could have used little of at the time.

"IPhone?"

"Yep."

"I'll show you the pic for confirmation, but that's all. I'm sure as heck not sending it to your phone for jack off material."

He feigned being wounded.

"I have detention after last period so it'll be a while until I could get over to your house." He whispered.

His proximity was sending my heart into overdrive as he leaned further towards me.

I rolled my eyes at him dramatically. As if I would invite him over to my house… where my bedroom and my bed are. And it wouldn't be my fault at all if we had crazy freaky circus sex because my bed has this supernatural gravitational pull that makes my legs part, but only for guys my age at Forks High School, with copper hair and green eyes and with the initials EAC. Somehow. Maybe I should have looked at some of the fine print on the mattress 'Do not remove' tag before I removed it.

"Coincidentally, I have detention too. Oh, and its probably not the best idea to show up at my house right now. Charlie has a gun." I whispered.

"That's understandable." He nodded his head.

So that is how I found myself in the locker room, nervous and sweating like long tailed cat in a rocking chair factory. I had been involved in more precarious situations in one week because of Edward Cullen than I had in my life.

Safe. I liked safe and secure and I traveled down the path of least resistance… until now. What's next? A wet t-shirt contest?

Dressed for gym and had phone in hand…_ Here goes nothing._

"Ahhhhhh! Oh shit! Look at the size of that rat!"

I streaked from my side of the locker room isle and straight towards Mary and Jane's. Everyone had heard my shrill scream and was now hopping around on the top of the benches searching the floors for said rat.

Luckily, I had planned ahead and gotten dressed quickly while they had not. During the commotion I snapped several pictures discretely. Being called a perv and being caught with naked pictures of minors was the last thing that I needed to add to my list of illegal offenses as of late.

I jumped on the bench in mock horror.

"Geez! It was just here. Did someone leave food in their locker?"

"Jane!" Mary shouted. "I told you that your diet coke and granola bar diet wasn't going to work! You're hiding Oreos in your locker again aren't you?"

Jane poked Mary hard in the chest, so much so that she lost her balance on the bench that we were all just barely fitting on and fell off with a thump.

"Bitch! You know I struggle to stay at 100 pounds! Not everyone can have a figure like Nicole Richie!"

Another girl on the bench giggled at the absurdity.

My eyes widened as Mary got up and pushed Jane off the bench- rat forgotten.

"100 pounds with _your_ Oprah Winfrey ass? Hah!"

_Girl fight_

"Girl fight!" Jessica shouted from behind me. Geez! I should have been a commentator.

Even though the male population of Forks would pay muchos denero for ringside pictures of this… I thought that I should forgo the money and exit- stage right and count myself lucky.

I hustled out of the locker room as Tanya jogged in, shoulder bumping me in the process.

"Watch it!" She sniped at me

"I don't know what you are talking about." I glared

She grabbed me by the shoulder looking down at me. She had to be part Amazon or something. Tanya dug her faux nails into my skin and her thumb ripped painfully into the healing bite mark.

"Look. I don't know why you're acting more retarded than normal lately, but I am going to get to the bottom of it. And don't think that I haven't noticed your little crush on Edward. Too bad he won't. Ever. I am more than enough to keep him … _busy."_

I bit the inside of my mouth so I could divert the pain I was feeling in my collarbone. All I could think about during her semi-speech from a bad teen movie was that I hoped she had all her shots and that I couldn't contract anything from her nasty fingernail through my shirt.

Since her attention span was that of a knat and since I seemed to have no visual reaction to her declaration, she decided to check out the commotion going on inside of the locker room.

In reality, I was suffering mentally and physically. Tanya seemed to have a way of affirming my insecurities time and again that I would never be enough for Edward.

As I walked into the gym, word was getting around about the scuffle so the gym teachers were involved with that. I decided to wait it out on the bleachers, when Alice skipped over.

"Oh my God! Cover that up right now!" Alice yelped at me while grabbing at my shirt.

"What? Did my shirt get tucked into my bra again?" I frantically covered myself as Alice obscured me from the other students with her body.

"Just act calm. Thank goodness I was here! Look at your shirt! There's fresh on you just over … you know…" She cupped her hands around her mouth "the bite".

"Crap! Tanya's nail must have reopened the wound. I didn't even think to look." I said as I quickly pulled my rubber band out and let my hair fall over my shoulders.

"She must have one hell of a grip, which I don't even want to think about in terms of my brother. Anyway, you need to go to the nurse's office and get that looking better before the Ball. Speaking of… the reason I came by is to let you know that I think that the black dress that you tried on is the one to wear. The midnight blue is pretty, but so overdone."

"I'll go with whatever. Its not like I have a date." And its not like I won't be drooling over Edward in a suit and hating on his date.

"Look, we only have a couple more days to pull this off, so work with me. Just be at my house no later than 5 Friday." She held up her hand at my protest. "And before you say anything, it takes time to look so flawless."

After Alice torturously detailed the accessories, hair and makeup that she planned to outfit me with to go with the new dress, I decided to give up on gym class and head to the nurse's office for disinfection and hopefully a pain pill. No such luck on that last part, unfortunately.

The nurse frowned upon seeing the bite, but all I could do was shrug and feign innocence.

Realizing that I had survived through mission impossible with getting my pictures, I had a hop in my step all the way to the detention room. That is until I also realized that it would be just me, Edward and a very nervous looking Mrs. Powell. She was chewing on the end of her pencil while staring at Edward a little too inappropriately for my liking. The song "Hot for Teacher" bounced into my head as I unceremoniously sat in a desk close to the window and far enough from Edward that he wouldn't tempt me.

"You know the rules of detention, well maybe Ms. Swan doesn't. Don't talk and don't do anything else that would otherwise be construed as fun."

That's when the first text buzzed in my back pocket.

Mrs. Powell was busy reading her _US Weekly_.

**What's the fucking verdict?**

**You even cuss when you text?**

**I don't need a grammar lesson, dammit.**

**Yes. Got the evidence. You owe me.**

**And what kind of payment do you accept?**

I flushed red and cleared my throat. Thoughts of him bending me over one of these damn desks clouded my thoughts.

Mrs. Powell peered over her magazine with a raised eyebrow.

_You too, huh?_

**Its not Jane or Mary, although they may have other marks now. **I decided to answer.

Now wasn't the time for getting me worked up and bothered. Although, that could be arranged for later.

**I heard. Did you start that?**

**Lets just say that a rat did.**

The unmistakable lyrics to a Lady Gaga song broke the silence. I sent an accusatory glance over to Edward as he laughed.

"Um… I have to take this, kids. It's the babysitter." she said as she opened her phone.

After listening for a moment, Mrs. Powell uttered a quick "Fuck!"

_And they put ME in detention._

She continued talking while worry laced her expression. Of course, Edward and I were a little more than interested.

"How much?"

"On the wall?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Magic words that I certainly wanted to hear.

Mrs. Powell hung up and glanced between Edward and I.

With a deep breath she said, "Ok. Here is the situation. My sitter got the blueberry and oatmeal mixed up with the prunes and now my baby is projectile pooping- _everywhere_."

"I'm going to leave and ask that you stay seated for the remainder of detention… so about 45 minutes. Can I trust you?"

Edward held up two fingers and stated "Sure. Used to be a Boy Scout's Honor".

I nodded and off she ran out the door and down the hallway.

"Thank God for laxatives! Let's go."

"We can't." I said firmly.

"I need get out of here to order something and if I leave, you'll get in trouble for letting me, so you might as well come along too. I believe that's called an accessory to the crime."

I had to hand it to him; the boy had a way of presenting the facts.

"You clearly were never a boy scout."

Once again, I was seating comfortably in Edward's Volvo as we were headed to who knows where. As we flew past the Forks town limits sign, I gathered that it was as good a time as ever to find out where we were headed.

"Where are you taking me because I am pretty sure that this is twice that you've kidnapped me?"

"Port Angeles and it won't take long. I've got to take care of something."

"Ok, so yeh… Charlie is working the evening shift at the station… thanks for inquiring." Sarcasm at it finest I might add. "But I am pretty sure that your Amazon… whatever the hell you kids call it… Tanya is going to kill me if she catches me in the car with you."

Edward squeezed the steering wheel repeatedly, jaw flexing. He seemed to be working on the right words. My gut tightened and I figured this was the part when he gives me the let down that they are back together.

"Tanya was so kind to remind me today that I had asked her to the dance. I had forgotten because it was one of those things that I sort of blurted out during a … climatic … umm… she caught me at a vulnerable time."

Edward looked a little out of sorts, almost regretful and couldn't seem to look in my direction during his explanation. Interesting.

"I don't give a fuck about her feelings and she's been more stalkerish than normal lately, but I know that Alice will make me show up." He continued.

"That makes two of us, then. Alice and her powers of persuasion." I giggled.

"So you're going with Black?"

_Huh?_

"I think we've danced our last dance, so no."

"What? All show and no grow?"

I reached across and smacked him lightly on the arm playfully.

"Nice, very nice Edward. We aren't like that."

The car pulled to one of the many stoplights in Port Angeles. Edward was able to turn towards me.

"Why isn't it like that? If I were him, it would be." Cue lopsided half grin.

The light changed and he sped through the next intersection while my head was left swooning. I think I left all conscientiousness at the last light. My legs crossed of their own accord and that ache that was ever present around him magnified.

We pulled into the parking lot of small bar and Edward instantly jumped out of the car and was pulling my door open before I could blink.

"Unless you're ordering bar stool, I don't think we can go in there." I pointed out.

Edward backed me up against the car and placed a hand on the hood beside me.

"Trust me. Its 3:30pm on a Tuesday. What kind of trouble can we get into?"

I think his plan was to keep me in a constant state of arousal so I would do anything he said. It was working.

Smiling and nodding hesitantly, I followed Edward into the bar and onto a barstool. I tried to keep my head down so no one would notice me. There were only a few lonely souls in the establishment at that time of the day, thankfully.

While Edward could pass at 21, I was nowhere close. I had no idea how we were going to get served until a tall brunette sauntered up with two cocktail napkins.

"Edward. It's been a while! What's a girl to do when her man doesn't come around more often?"

_Her?_

I glared at this woman. She had to be late twenties, tattoos covering both of her arms Chinese writing and colorful pieces of art. She was fascinating and as much as I wanted to reach across the bar and strangle her or jump on Edward's lap to claim him, I was in awe of her.

"Get a girlfriend?" Edward chuckled while he shook the ice around in a drink that miraculously appeared in front of him.

"Drink up!" he motioned to mine. The girl must also be a bartending magician.

_So that is what he had to order._

"This is my _friend_ Bella whom I am teaching to chillax and have fun. Secretly this is also a ploy to make her my sex slave."

"I heard that."

"And Bella -this is another friend of mine, Siobhan, who even though I have come close to begging, won't let me watch her and her partner have sex."

Ok, so there was at least one girl that I wouldn't have to worry about trying to fuck Edward.

My drink was making a slurping sound as I finished it. Edward motioned and another fruity concoction appeared from my new friend behind the bar. All too quickly that drink was finished and a shot of Jaeger was introduced to my lips.

Things were getting very friendly too. Edward had his arm slung around my shoulders and we were laughing and being very loud patrons of Siobhan's bar as I showed them the pictures of Mary and Jane pre girl fight.

Edward's hand reached for my knee and he rested it there while he recounted the story about the posters, which led to the PL list and the 60 seconds. Of course, his details were not the same as my details, but they were getting me hot all the same.

I quickly excused myself to the bathroom and realized that I wasn't as sure on my feet as I was when I had entered the bar. One thing was for sure, though. I was having fun, like Edward said. When I exited the bathroom to the dimly lit hallway, none other than Edward was leaning against the wall opposite.

He reached out and folded my hand in his and a lazy smile flitted across his face. His other hand gently touched my chin and pulled me towards him. I bit my lip and he tugged it from my teeth. His green eyes sparkled and I knew what he wanted. I let him pull me towards him and his lips met mine.

Those crazy voices telling me that he was inebriated and that I was only another notch on his bedpost had already gotten drunk and passed out.

His lips were so warm and soft. They melded with mind and I parted my lips to let him in. We turned and he held my waist as I leaned up against the wall. It was the only thing keeping me from melting in a pool on the floor.

My fingers found their way through Edward's hair and gently scratched and pulled. Skilled fingers touched my hot skin under my shirt and explored just below my bra line. He instinctively pressed his groin into my stomach and I felt what I had been aching for, for too many days and restless nights.

I pulled back to take in a breath of air and then asked the most stupid question possible.

"Do you kiss all of your _friends_ that way?"

His hands hesitated and dropped from my hips and he sighed.

"I can guarantee that none of my _friends_ kiss like you do."

His eyes told me he wanted to continue, but his body walked away and sat back down at the bar.

I was stunned and I needed to drink heavily.

"The next shot is on me!" I proudly proclaimed as I sidled up to the barstool.

"If you say so."

Before I knew what was happening, Edward had hoisted my body up onto the bar and laid me down.

_So that's how he does it!_

"Tequila, please and salt!" He beckoned with a mischievous smirk.

"I've never done this Edward! Everyone is looking. Get me off!" I yelped.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I plan to. Look around … only 3 other people are here and its so much more fun when people are watching."

I gasped and then again as he unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them folding the flaps to the side. The cool sensations of the Tequila on my stomach tamped down the heat radiating from inches below in my panties. My breathing accelerated as Edward poured the salt just inside of my hipbone.

Who knew that he would go from detention to seduction within hours? I had a feeling that life with Edward would always have its ups and downs, but it would be worth it.

I smiled and watched as his long tongue languidly licked the Tequila. He slowly lapped it up and then trailed his tongue to the salt. If I hadn't been so turned on, I know that it would have tickled. He looked up, copper hair falling in his eyesight as he licked every last granule up. He was right, could have cared less who was watching. I wanted more.

As if reading my mind, his tongue slowly trailed to the other hip, dipping down in the process. I held my breath, afraid of breaking the spell that had Edward fucking Cullen about to give me an orgasm without even touching my pussy.

He finally gave my hip a kiss and pulled back staring at the point where my jeans separated and where a hint of my low cut white lacy underwear peaked out.

My mind was going a million miles an hour in and my mouth was just as unfiltered. I wanted him. Now.

Before I could stop myself I whispered to him, "Edward."

His eyes met mine. Longing.

"I have a confession."

* * *

**Gotta love a cliffie! But if you can't wait for the next chapter, you can open your present early, so to say. Just send me review reply and I will send you back an excerpt from the next chapter that tells you what she says!**


	7. Chapter 7

Without further ado... a super long chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"_I have a confession."_

What the fuck? Certainly nothing that she could say would shock me. I had about heard it all or said it all. Mostly in the name of a good lay.

"I'm a virgin."

I'm not going to lie, that wasn't on the list of things I thought she'd say.

I swallowed and her eyes did not break from mine.

Disbelief washed over me and I reacted by leaning away from her. I looked over to Siobhan, who shared a knowing glance with Bella.

"But I heard you on the phone with Alice the other day… you and Jake?"

Bella quickly hopped off the bar and smiled coyly, tugging her shirt down and buttoning her jeans.

"There _are_ other types of sex."

Well shit.

My mind was racing in a hundred different directions. This was good, but this was bad. I tugged at my hair and looked back to Siobhan for reassurance. She apparently had none because she was too busy giggling to herself from behind the bar.

Being a virgin meant that she was uncharted territory. Part of me wanted to be the one to make my mark on her. This revelation also meant that she could not be on my PL list and that shit was kind of a let down, if I was being honest.

Bella wasn't my mystery girl.

Hanging out with Bella hadn't been a complete waste, if not kinda cool. Maybe I could try that shit with my mystery girl and it wouldn't be completely painful. Chicks usually liked to talk my fucking ear off and it's all I can do not too roll my eyes and tell them to drop their pants or mine and shut the fuck up. I could at least tolerate Alice because she had other interests that weren't so mind numbing. Bella hadn't seemed into the same old bullshit yet and it was a fucking relief.

Being friends wasn't easy. I was the worst kind of friend because I wanted more. Every time she bit her lip, every sigh, every cross of her legs and every time I caught her staring at me eyes half laden sent my cock twitching and aching for her.

Never had a girl perplexed me so much. The female species was a piece of cake on a normal day, so easy to read. Bella- Bella was something I had never encountered. She was so unpredictable. Taking those pictures in the locker was just… I didn't think she'd have the balls to actually do the deed.

I also didn't think that she'd let me kiss her again like she did in the bathroom hallway in a bar of all fucking places. I felt like a douche afterwards for that shit when she had to pretty much remind me that we were _friends_. Friends did not kiss like that and friends didn't feel so good in my arms and under my fingers like she did.

I had to taste more of her and when she suggested the shot on her- I made sure that it was ON her and she was in my mouth again. The fucking glimpse I got of her lacy white panties set my cock straining against my pants instantly. My eyes roamed over her figure and the little bit of fabric barely covering what my fingers ached to touch and my mouth watered to taste. My dick was weeping for her and I was two seconds away from launching into caveman mode, tossing her over my shoulder and hauling her to the nearest hotel to have my way with her.

Until her confession.

Now I was staring at her fine ass as she sashayed out Siobhan's bar, my jaw completely on the floor.

I couldn't end the night as a total fuck up, so as soon as Bella buckled herself up in my car, I sped us over to one of my favorite eating establishments. Not just any place, but Bella Notte. We weren't exactly dressed for the occasion, but my family gave them enough business that Antonio wouldn't give me shit for waltzing in with jeans on.

"Are you sure they won't mind? I don't mind if we go through the McDonalds drive thru." Bella implored as we walked up the carpeted entrance to Bella Notte.

"Look. I kidnapped you and got you drunk, so it's the least I can do." I said as I waved her forward and to the hostess desk.

She crossed her arms petulantly. "I am not drunk."

"Then why else would an innocent such as yourself allow a heathen like me to consume liquids from your body?" I carefully worded that response to get a reaction.

She gasped and I smiled smugly as saw my friend Antonio approaching the desk. He was a little pissed about the lack of dress code, but I explained that we needed food in our system before heading back to Forks and his was the only place we would consider. Bella smiles and just batted her beautiful eyes as she took in our opulent surroundings.

Did I mention Antonio is a flirt? After many complements on my choice of companions, all in Italian, he sat us an intimate corner table.

Bella picked up her menu and quickly put it down with a sigh.

"I need to leave."

"What? Why? We just got here, Bella."

"Edward, its too expensive here. I only have ten bucks to spend and the least expensive veggie entre is like twenty. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you bring me here."

She started to get up, but I caught her wrist.

"Wait. Its my idea, so I'll pay." My eyes pleaded with her.

"But that's like a date, then."

Shit.

"Nooooo. Lets just say its two friends eating at the same time who happened to be at the same table and it's my turn to pay. Next time it's yours. How about that?" I was proud of myself for whipping that one out of my ass.

She sat back down slowly and picked up the menu. "Well alright. Don't tell anyone about this, though." She said as she waved between her and me. "I really don't want Tanya finding out about this. I'm pretty sure I'm on her list, even if I'm not on yours."

"Speaking of… why didn't you just tell me your… uhhh… status from the beginning?" I said raising my eyebrows. "I coulda just crossed you off the Possibilities List sooner or did you just like torturing me?"

Bella smiled mischievously and leaned in closer across our little candle lit table.

"Edward." She whispered.

I leaned in further.

"I think I like torturing you." She laughed and then proceeded to lean back and hide her face with the menu.

_Thud._ Was that my knee or my dick that just hit the underside of the table?

One mushroom ravioli, shrimp scampi and two cokes later we headed back to Forks.

"Beautiful Night."

"What?" I turned down the music and stared at Bella who was leaning against her window in the car.

"You know… Bella Notte means Beautiful Night in Italian. Just like that song in Lady and the Tramp."

"Does that mean I have to share my meatballs with you now?"

"No, it does not Pervward!" She giggled "But it does mean that we do need to get the ball rolling on getting more names crossed off your list."

"If you say so." I tilted my head towards her. Bella was biting that damn bottom lip of hers. I wanted to do that. This was some kind of fucked up friendship.

She wasn't saying anything and I wondered what she was thinking. More importantly, was she thinking of me. Most girls were eating out of the palm of my hand by now. Shit. We had already kissed a handful of times, but she didn't seem to want any more than to be friends with a few kissing benefits.

Bella was hot for me, I was pretty damn sure. I heard her panting just as much as I was when she was laid out for me across the bar. If it had been another time, another more intimate location, I was sure that her lacy white underwear would have been in pieces on the floor and my dick buried inside her versus driving her home talking about some list of girls.

First I needed to get Tanya off my dick. I was fully aware of the shit storm that she had been raining down on Bella lately for just hanging out with me. I was setting that shit straight ASAP. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I struggled with my anger. That bitch must have four leaf clovers jammed up her ass to think that she is lucky enough that I would actually date her.

"So I figure you have five girls left on your little list here." Bella had borrowed my PL list that was taking up space in my wallet where my condoms should have been. I was being ever faithful to mystery girl… as faithful as my dick would let me.

"It looks like Irina, Victoria, Charlotte, Heidi and Maggie." She quirked her eyebrow. "You know… or maybe you don't know… Charlotte has a thing for Peter."

I quirked my eyebrow back at her. "I'm sure she does."

"No you ass!" Bella smacked me on the arm. "Peter from my Calc class. She stares at him all the time. I wonder if he would help us out and it would be a like a favor to you and Charlotte might get him to notice her."

"Charlotte is kind of mousy and quiet. How are you planning for Peter to get her shirt off exactly?" I was fucking baffled at this point.

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead. Hey! Isn't this usually your department… nakedness and all?"

I grinned as an idea struck me. Maybe another twofer. Hmmmm.

"What if… and this only if… I invited Peter over to my house to hang out. You know he wouldn't turn down that offer- me being popular and all."

Bella looked skeptical with arms crossed. "Riiiight. You keep reminding me about that, so how could any of us forget that we are in the presence of royalty?"

I pretended I didn't hear her sarcasm.

We were entering Forks and it was minutes until I would be arriving at her truck, which was parked at the school still.

"All you need to do is invite Charlotte to hang out with you and Alice, which she will in turn do because who ever turns down Alice? Coincidentally we will head to the basement and there might be a game of truth or dare where she has to take her shirt off."

"Oh my god! She would absolutely hate me!"

"Not if ole Pete was there… take it from me girls are sluts, yourself excluded. You know what they say about the quiet ones." I leaned in and winked at her for emphasis.

I could see the wheels turning and the mouse inside her brain was doing overtime.

We pulled up to her truck and she sat there a moment longer staring out the front window before turning to me.

Her fucking chocolate colored orbs drew me in and hypnotized me.

She broke the spell and licked her rosy pink lips. My hand arose of its own accord and it shook slightly as I timidly reached for face. I brushed that damn lock of hair behind her ear. The same one that beckoned me to touch her constantly. The smoothness of her mahogany tresses didn't escape me ever and I had imaged it spread out across my pillow as I slid into her wet pussy. If only I could lean down and have one whiff of her scent to keep with me.

"Ummm… Edward. Don't mean to interrupt your internal monologue or whatever, but you have this crazy look on your face and I really need to get home before Charlie calls."

"Don't worry" I put my hand on her warm thigh. "I won't hurt you, but I have had occasion to bite." I quickly dragged my hand up her jean-clad thigh and brushed across her apex.

"So I hear". She said as she jumped out of my car so fast, you would have thought it was on fire.

The embers of my cigarette glowed, illuminating my face against the darkness in which I stood outside Bella's house. I'd dropped her off at her truck, but then I couldn't let her go. If was as if some internal magnet was pulling me towards her and I was powerless to stop it.

Like a fucking creeper, I had parked around the corner and stood behind a tree on the edge of her property watching her window while the smoke from my last cigarette dissipated into the crisp night air.

The light in her room hadn't been on very long and just when I started to ponder what state of nakedness she might be in, lights from a car flashed across my hiding spot and I was forced further in the darkness.

The late model whateverthefuck car stopped, but not in front of the house. Quickly one its passengers jumped out and loped across the lawn only to start scaling the tree outside Bella's window.

Overwhelming protectiveness coursed through my system and in a flash I was at the corner of the house, mere feet from the base of the tree. I glanced back at the car that was left idle and noticed the look of concern on the female occupant who was craning her head outside the passenger window to follow every move of the dog who was now halfway up the tree.

My eyes now focused on the boy above me, cautiously staying in the shadows to avoid the attention of either he or his passenger in the car. That's when I realized whom and what I was dealing with.

Son. Of. A. Bitch.

Jacob Black.

That's how the fucker did it. Not on my watch.

This could only end badly.

A… I yank him out of the tree and kick his ass- Bella kicks my ass for hurting her _friend_ whom I beginning to think has the same benefits I do. Which totally pisses me off.

B… I watch him Flynn Rider his way into my Rapunzel's window and into who knows what – Bella falls in love with Jake the Bozo and I am left _friend_less.

OR C… I March up to Bella's front door, tell Mr. Swan what's going on upstairs and Bella kicks my ass.

Seriously. Why should _I_ do all the work? I chose none of the above and strolled out of the darkness and over to the window of the nervously waiting female that Jacob had abandoned.

The girl's eyes widened as I approached and her vigil was suddenly forgotten. This was going to be too effortless. She was cute. Her complexion was tanned and her raven colored hair spilled about her shoulders. I focused on her dark orbs as I leaned towards the window, half leaning against the car door.

"I don't suppose you have a cigarette, do you?" I cocked my head to the side and smiled.

"Who?...Where?... _Incomplete sentences… perfect._

She glanced around the car interior searching her mind and her surroundings.

"Umm… I think Jake keeps a couple in here." She said as she started scratching at the glove box to get it open.

I easily reached in and unlatched it, opening it all the way and then running the back of my hand over her knee and halfway up her inner thigh.

Her sharp intake of breath told me all I needed to know and if I wasn't concerned for Bella's virtue, I'm sure I would have fucked this girl in the back of Jake's jalopy faster then he could shimmy back down that tree just for the hell of it.

I asked her what her name was and took a drag from the cigarette. Her eyes darted from my lips to the tree behind me and then back to my fingers holding the cigarette.

"Emily. I'm Jacob's…"

"Speaking of…" I interrupted. Enough with the small talk. "I think that it's pretty cool that you're waiting out here so patiently while Jacob fucks another girl."

Emily did a double take and her mouth dropped resembling a guppy.

"Yeh. I didn't think girls were into that sort of thing. I surely wouldn't stand for it."

Her face set with determination and she stared past me at Bella's window.

_Just one more push… come on Emily… think for yourself at little._

"He said it'd only take a minute. I didn't think that's what he came for…"

I mentally put my hand on my hip and channeled something Alice would tell me.

"Honey, that's what they all say." Honestly, Jake is going to kill me if he finds out I did this. "I would call him on his cell and tell him to get his ass back down here."

I'm going to hell for this one. Might as well do it thoroughly.

"AND I think you and he need to have a sit down heart to heart for at least a couple hours to talk about your feelings. You really need to get it out there. You're a person too, you know."

By this point she was nodding and dialing her cell.

"Who are you again?" She implored after her brief convo with Jake.

"A friend".

This all transpired in a matter of 15 minutes and if I knew Bella, it would take longer than that to get into her pants, damn its taken me days, so I wasn't too worried.

I'd walked off and circled back around the house and into the shadow of the corner closest to Bella's tree and took my position just about the time Jacob jumped into the car.

Five minutes after the taillights disappeared into the distance and I was sure they wouldn't return, I began my assent up the fucking tree. Just because I didn't want him to do it didn't mean that it wasn't a fucking brilliant idea.

It wasn't as easy as it looked. I'll say that. I was cussing that tree up and down and swore to install some sort of lift if I didn't break my neck getting up there the first time. So much for the element of surprise.

The lone branch that extended out towards the window scared the fuck out of me too. When I reached for her window, it bent down, so I was forced to commit and throw myself into Bella's room. Luckily her window had been unlocked and wasn't squeaky.

I closed it behind me and fully expected Bella to throttle me for sneaking into her private domain. She didn't because she wasn't in her room, but then she stepped through her door - in her only wearing a towel- still wet from taking a shower glory.

I stood stunned holding my breath while she walked over to her closet. Her back was still to me and I assumed that she didn't see me.

Her long, dark hair cascaded over her back and clung to her body and over her shoulders, occasionally sprinkling water on the floor as she moved to her dresser to rummage in the top drawer.

When she pulled out a pair of blue panties I cough choked and made a mental note to lurk through that drawer later.

Without turning she swore and said, "Fuck! Jake! You didn't tell me you were coming back! I told you I was taking a shower and you know you aren't supposed to be here."

Bella hurried and slipped on her panties under her towel and turned to me. Startled.

The situation flashed before my eyes. I had sunk low, I mean low, low. I wasn't fucking, but I was fucked. Some girl who I hadn't officially met had me by the short and curlies. I felt like I had to be faithful to some mystery girl to win her over and to prove that I could be a one-woman guy, _if_ she would have me. If? Psssh… Any girl should beg to be with me, but this one had just dropped off the fucking face of the earth. Mystery girl had to know I was looking for her – yeh thanks to Tanya- but still nothing. Maybe she had moved to Tibet or was abducted by some Columbian cartel- that would completely explain it. Can men go insane from pussy deprivation?

I was at a crossroad and I knew I had to make the right decision.

"Edward."

"Bella."

"How did you…?"

"Jacob was leaving and I sort of saw…"

"Oh." She bit her lip and looked a little sheepish and then looked down.

"Oh! Shit. I forgot… the towel… I should get dressed." She breathed.

Bella quickly crossed her arms over her chest and started backing further away.

She was the prey and I was the hunter.

My feet compelled me forward. The magnetism was stronger.

"Bella, its not like I have x-ray vision. Besides, your hair is so long, it would cover your tits even if I were to give that little towel a tug." I teased as I playfully pretended to reach for the bottom of her towel.

"Oh no you don't! Charlie is right downstairs. One scream is all it would take." She smiled back at me for thinking that she had the upper hand.

I moved forward yet again, not deterred. I wanted to call her bluff. Either way I could make her scream.

Bella backed up to the wall and I had her cornered. Her breath came in ragged as licked my lips that were only a couple of inches from hers. The air became thick and her eyes were dilated with want. Our lips crushed and my hands danced across her wet skin, my right hand finding home on the back of her thigh and pulling it towards me. She obliged and our bodies molded together. I could feel the heat of her through the thin scrap of towel that was taunting me. My hand twitched to feel more.

Our tongues tasted of one another and I breathed in her scent of soap and flowers and some other scent that I couldn't put my finger on, but I liked it. I bet her damp skin tasted sweeter than it smelled.

My hand slid higher on her thigh bringing her towel higher still. When I felt the fabric of her panties, she gasped and then moaned seductively as my thumb found its way under the fabric and brushed the skin just beside her pussy. I lazily stroked her clit and reached further with my finger to touch her silky wet lips.

I wanted her and I wanted this. Bella had never let me get this far and I wouldn't take it for granted. I would worship her body, if only for one night and then she would be out of system and she could continue her other friendship with Jacob. Everything could go back to status quo and I would find my closet fuck… eventually… with Bella's help of course.

The room was getting hot and Bella started panting more, so I moved to lavish her neck with kisses and attempted to move her hair to the side. Something happened.

"No!" She yelled and immediately turned away from me.

I paused my efforts and dropped my hands.

"What?"

"We … uhhh can't. I can't. I'm committed to keeping you committed to your closet whore."

"Not a whore. Just someone I have incredible chemistry with. You wouldn't get it."

"_I_ wouldn't? You have got to be kidding me! _You_ can't even keep it in your pants long enough to attract a girl that may or may not exist."

That almost hurt.

Bella was diligently pacing the floor and I was diligently praying that her towel dropped.

"Its not about sex with us, Bella. Can't I just make you feel good?"

Her face and body flushed red, so she reached for the robe on the back of her door to cover up with.

She stared at me intently. "What we've been doing is… crazy and amazing, but I'll always be wondering who else is also having an amazing time with you. I'm not just a notch and I can't help but thinking am I just the newest of your distractions until the real thing comes along for you… like _her. _Hell. You don't even talk to me at school unless it's about the stupid PL list and you didn't even know who I was until all this happened and I've been best friends with your sister for years!

"Everything all right up there, Bells?" Charlie yelled from the downstairs TV room.

"What should I tell him?" She whispered.

"Fine, I'll leave… for now." Thankfully, I was saved from a discussion that I had no answers for.

"Yeh. Fine Charlie. I just had my 30 Seconds to Mars CD up too loud! She yelled.

"Like your dad even cares."

"I happen to care. Have you seen how hot Jared Leto is in skinny jeans? I'd do him." She smiled at me coyly.

Figuring all the nakedness was over for the night, I opened the window.

"Going so soon lover boy?"

"As much as I'd like to hear about Jared's finer attributes from you, I get enough of that at home from Alice. Text me about tomorrow's plan for the PL list. Oh, and by the way- I think I like the white ones better."

"White?"

"Panties"

"You didn't see the blue ones."

I had climbed out to the branch. "I didn't need to. I have a very vivid imagination." With that, I shimmied down the tree. Once I hit the ground I looked up to see Bella's mischievous smile.

"You mean these?" She stood in her window and lifted her robe and towel enough to reveal the very, very sexy blue panties.

I stood erect and corrected.

Thank God she waited until I was out of the tree. The bark would have made a lasting impression on my dick that I shuddered to think about.

* * *

So, there it is. Bella stood her ground and still managed to keep her secret.

**QUESTION FOR YOU: What do you think Edward should do to investigate the remaining girls to see if they have the bite mark? The best idea submitted will be used and the reviewer given credit in the next chapter!**

*apologies for any grammatical errors... I gotta figure out how to get a beta one of these days!


	8. Chapter 8

Please excuse the temporary Hiatus on this story. I despise authors that do that. Much appreciation for the words of encouragement and support.

Again- not my characters.

* * *

**BPOV**

**Chapter 8**

You know how they say that it gets worse before it gets better? Well, I was staring at worse- or technically they were called tits. Two pair of them while Edward and the two co-eds attached to those tits anxiously awaited my decision. It wasn't even 9 am.

While Tuesday was now my new favorite day, Wednesday already sucked.

Wednesday morning I awoke with a buzz, literally, a buzz from my phone on my nightstand. Edward had new ideas to get the PL girls naked. Needless to say, unless he was talking about getting himself naked, I wasn't interested in being woken up at… what was it…

"Geez, Edward its 5 fucking 45 in the morning." I groaned and rolled over for a deep stretch.

Groggily I texted back to let him know that I was not the undead and needed my beauty sleep unlike him. I knew that I had promised to help him narrow down the names on the list, but I couldn't muster the energy to give a crap at that early hour.

Try as I may, I couldn't go back to sleep with Edward on my mind. It might have had something to do my new fan fiction obsession. Thoughts of Edward in my room, pushing his hips into me while pressing tight circles around my clit brought a smile to my lips and wetness between my legs. The boy kept me in a constant state of flushed and panting and I feared that I would spontaneously combust one of these days.

I needed his confident hands to touch my body his lips and tongue to taste me, but for now my lithe fingers would do.

Oh God.

It was too early for personal gratification time, which had become a regular occurrence since Edward and I had established this strange friendship.

Watching him from afar when I was just a face in the crowd was one thing and even when I had spend-the-nights with Alice, knowing he was only a few steps away from Alice's room, I always understood that he would never see me. I didn't have biggest boobs or the shortest skirts in school.

The boy with the emerald green eyes and the most chiseled body that ever graced high school hallways would never want me the way that I wanted him. His bad boy persona stoked the flames of my burning hormones even more.

But now that my personal wet dream was talking to me and even yet, kissed me silly, things were getting complicated. Really fucking complicated. I shouldn't have wanted Edward like I did and now that we'd had our 60 seconds, I wanted more, so much more.

Its not like I obsessed or had like posters of him on my wall or lurked his Facebook or Twitter accounts or anything. I wanted him, all of him. The good with the bad… _most_ days. So this week I tamped down my emotions and jealousy and tucked them behind that door that stayed bolted tight, especially on those days when the tramp table gossiped on who was rumored to be riding Edward's cock.

When Jake dropped in to visit last night, he made it clear that he didn't like me spending so much time with Cullen. He didn't like the possibility of Edward's dick being anywhere near me. Little did he know that it had been about as near as it could get.

Jake told me he had also been on a date with this new girl, Emily and that he had an inexplicable feeling that she might be his One. The lost puppy look on his face told me that he had indeed found someone special and that our time together physically had come to an end.

After Jake's abrupt departure, I found that I was relieved, even if I was only going to be alone in the end. Knowing once Edward found out he fucked little ole plain me and I had lied, the little bubble that we had existed in as friends would implode and I would be lucky to survive. Being the school social pariah couldn't be that bad, could it?

Quite frankly, I was surprised that Edward didn't ask me about Jacob sneaking into my bedroom. It's like it didn't even register to him to ask. He wasn't jealous at all, but what could I expect from him since he had Tanya and any other girl on his dick 24/7.

I wanted that boy who gave me his hand and helped me up that first day of class so long ago when no one else cared because I know he is inside of Edward. I saw it in the conviction he had when he declared his connection with his mystery girl. His eyes, they shone like the sea after a storm, full of hope and protection or some other teenage cliché.

I finally slinked out from under my covers all Jell-O like with exhaustion to stare at the riot of hair on top of my head teasing me. Apparently my hair had had sex without me.

My eyes rested on the only mark that Edward would probably ever make on my body.

The bruise from his bite had all but dissipated, only leaving a slight discoloration and indentation from his teeth would have been all but healed if I didn't compulsively scratch at it as it healed. Alice swore it would be virtually unnoticeable by the day of the school dance with a dab of concealer.

Until it did fade, it would serve as my glass slipper, waiting for my prince charming to come find me.

I stood in front of my closet mirror hands on my hips in frustration, bare other than my beige bra and panties. Wednesday was definitely a beige day.

The humidity in the air left my normally straight hair in soft waves around my face that even Alice would approve of. I slipped on my grey skinny jeans, my Joy Formidable t-shirt and a jean jacket, Vans and headed down to see if Charlie had left me any cereal or if it was a pop tart day.

Pop tart and book bag in hand, I took my chances and skipped the steps two by two up towards the brick school building. I'd parked across from the shiny Volvo, but it's owner was no where in sight and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see Edward, even if it was only one of our short walks on the way to class. It had only been for a few days, but the vacant feeling was already welling up inside me as if I had forgotten something at home.

As I dialed the combination on my locker lock, Edward brushed past me not even pausing as he softly stroked the palm of my other hand. My fingers instinctively closed with the residual tingle of his contact. Even with the scores of other adolescent bodies streaming through the hallways like spawning salmon, I knew it was him because his masculine scent invaded my senses and my heart leapt to my throat almost simultaneously.

I didn't need to turn around, but I did smile.

An errant thought skittered across my mind as I was opening my locker. I wondered if after feeling how wet he made me, did he go home and touch himself? My cheeks warmed at the thought… and then three books came tumbling down landing on the floor crashing onto my right foot.

_Son of a… _

I immediately bent over to retrieve said books off of the busy hallway floor, only to straighten up and cram my head into the corner of my locker door. It reverberated with the sound of my incessant clumsiness and I blanched in embarrassment at the show I must have given.

Nobody. No one even slowed down to see if I was damaged more than usual. If Edward were with me, many would have noticed and at least several would have stopped to make fun of me.

I must have really hit my head hard because in that moment of embarrassment that quote hit me. That quote by what's his face… Shakespeare… he had it right. '_All the world's a stage and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts.' _

Edward played his part and so did I in this hierarchy of High School drama. But are we only the label that is put upon us or someone completely different inside… just playing the part to wade through all the crap that our peers dish us?

I slammed my locker and decided 'No!' I mean certainly I am a little clumsy and yes Edward can be a little self-centered, but I have seen a different side of him.

I was good enough and pretty enough to be on Edward's arm and nobody, not even Tanya would make me feel otherwise.

Defiantly, I marched towards my homeroom. Head held high.

Edward was a totally different person outside of school. He was kind and gorgeous…

I sat down in my assigned desk, ignoring Jessica's usual glare. She probably thought I was high, considering yesterday's profanity and today's determined attitude.

He was funny and gorgeous…

He was _very_ sexually experienced and gorgeous…

I was seeing a pattern there.

Bringing my phone under my desk, I texted Alice.

**Need advice… meet me… bleachers outside last period! 3**

After tucking my phone back in my pocket, I felt like I was finally reaching a crossroad.

Maybe I could get Edward to really like me so that if… who am I kidding… when he found out I was his 60 seconds, maybe it would be a good thing. Hell, he was definitely interested in me sexually. We had a chemistry that was so combustible it would look like the mushroom cloud over Bikini Atoll if we ever gave in to the tension that seemed to constantly surround us.

I needed to set myself up for the possibility of disappointment too. Edward could just laugh in my face and tell me to fuck off. Reason numero uno that I am still not going to let him know that I am the mystery girl. Prolonging this friendship and this stay of execution is my M.O.

I'll pay the piper, but I'm going to ease the blow and that's why I need Alice and a plan.

I got to the bleachers a little earlier than planned. As soon as homeroom ended Edward dragged me the backside of the metal upright seating without a word. My heals dug in and I came to a complete and shocked halt.

My eyes rolled skyward and I bit my lip until I was sure there would be a permanent impression.

Edward stood transfixed in anticipation. If only he weren't so yummy in that black leather jacket and faded black jeans that hugged his delectable… focus!

"What. The. Fuck! Edward?" I hollered at him

He crossed his arms and gestured to the sight before me. "They volunteered Bella. And I thought it best to have an impartial judge present."

_He did not do that Groucho Marx thing with his eyebrows at me- did he! Ass!_

I squeezed my eyes shut and wished them to go away. No avail.

"What the fuck am I judging exactly here?"

"Don't go all pissy at me Bella. These fine specimens.. uhhh.._ladies_ were helping me with a debate that I had as to who had the larger tits… ummm…_breasts._ I thought in order to be clinical, I should have a female- that's you- tell us what you think."

"I know what you're doing." I mumbled.

Irina and Maggie stared at me as if they hadn't a care while they stood pert in the breezy shade of the bleachers.

I wanted to run. I wanted to scream and shout, but mostly I wanted to laugh. So I did.

My hand slapped over my mouth and I sputtered into it spurred on by the absurdity of the situation. Of my situation. I was losing it.

Clearly neither had a bite mark.

I quickly gathered myself and darn it all, Maggie _was _slightly bigger. Huh.

"I'm going to go with Maggie. Lets go now."

But of course, he wasn't letting me off that easy. Probably never would.

"Now Bella lets let Irina have a fair chance. Her father did pay good money for those. I think it's more than fair if we hold them. Like a quality versus quantity test." He said and winked at me.

Irina straightened her back to poke her Cuban missiles at me just a little further.

"He told us that whoever you chose, he would tell the rest of the football team that we were excellent in bed. We're hoping to score dates for the Masquerade Ball." Maggie said hopefully

I smacked Edward. "You did not!"

"I did. One word from me, just one and they're golden." He pronounced.

Fucker.

"I'm not touching them. Maggie, Irina… go back to class." I cocked my eyebrow. "I will personally see to it that Edward gets you both dates that will be perfect gentlemen… won't you Edward?" I seethed.

"No problem. Willingness to show tits looks good on the resume too."

"Ouch! Bella!"

Such a girl.

They both clothed themselves and approached Edward and I timidly. Maggie picked at bit at her cuticles and Irina gave me a hug.

"Don't believe any of those shitty things Tanya says to you… and Edward, she'd make a fine girlfriend, but don't tell Tanya." She smiled at me and walked off with Maggie with those parting but awkward words.

Awe-some.

"Bel-"

"Edwa-"

"You go first." He said.

We walked back towards the main building side by side. Edward's hands were firmly implanted in his jean pockets.

"Edward. How can I put this? I'm not a tits and ass kind of girl. In fact, I have my own set that I can look at all day if I want. "

His eyes bounced between my rack and back up to my face as if confirming my declaration.

"That was so uncalled for... and that too!" My finger accusingly pointed. "All I need is a rumor flying around that I'm a lesbian. The Chlamydia Crew will be dumbfounded that they didn't think of it first! At this point, that could even help my dating potential, but I'm not going there yet because I reeeally like boys…." I was rambling as the shock was wearing off of me.

I was tempted to spray Clorox Anywhere spray in my eyes or perform an exorcism… anything to get the visuals of breasts out of my head. It was kind of like the light from a camera flash. Everywhere I looked… boobs.

"Like Jacob?"

_Whoa! What?_

We were at the main entrance doors; my hand paused on the handle.

"Tarzan swung through your window last night. I know you still have a thing and I wanted to let you know that I won't interfere with that any more. I don't know anything about relationships, but I won't screw with your chance of one with Jake."

"Uh. But."

Edward was pacing and I was speechless. He ran his fingers through his hair and squinted up towards the overcast sky.

"I've never had a friend that was a girl. I mean I always ended up… well… you know. It might be nice? I don't know, but I'm willing to try and it's the least I can do since you've been so tolerant. Thank you."

His voice sounded slightly strained and kicked at a piece of gravel lying on the sidewalk.

This would have been the point where I should have interjected and said "NO! Wait! Jacob and I are really finished and I've woken up every morning dreaming of you since puberty!"

With a resigned sigh Edward said that he needed a smoke and he'd see me in Bio and jogged off.

Why would Edward, who is such an alpha male, let Jacob claim me unless he really wasn't interested in the first place?

Happy hump day to me- Wednesday. Hah! Who are they kidding?

Leaning against the building, I counted off the names Victoria, Heidi and Charlotte. Only three more names until he would probably put two and two together. I'd really gotten myself into a fix.

Lunch was nondramatic because most of the gossip girls were taking their lunch in the Art classroom to paint decorations for the Ball. My guess was that Tanya was pushing hard for Masquerade Queen. Ang reminded me that she'd still need my help after school for our part in the Masquerade setup. Ben was supposed to be her partner in the project, but he had mandatory practice. Her main motivation for joining the committee had evaporated and she was very bummed. I was actually thrilled to be involved in anything that would keep my mind off of Edward.

In Biology Edward sat as still as a statue and stared straight ahead to listen to every syllable that our teacher uttered.

PE began with my dodge ball accidentally bouncing off the back of Jessica's head and ended with me face planting on the gym floor with absolutely no help.

Last period I slipped away to the bleachers. You'd think that the school would catch onto the fact that 90% of our expulsion worthy activity happened there. The other 10% being in the janitorial closets I would venture to say.

Alice was perched and she had brought a guest.

I dropped my bag with a resounding thud.

"Alicccce." I channeled calm and collected. I was going to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"For Christsakes Bella! If I hadn't figured it out before, I'd know by the longing stares and your underarm sweat stains every time that boy is around!"

I wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

"Alice. What has she 'figured out'? I was standing arms crossed fighting the urge to do a deodorant check.

My little personal pixie finished applying her lip-gloss and made an exaggerated kissy face to me. "Bella, as invisible as you may think you are, our new reinforcements over here saw a certain someone brain herself on her locker this morning after just a slight brush with my brother. I don't see the appeal, but whatever."

"I've had stains, really?" I questioned the duo.

"You're dying to check aren't you?" She seemed amused.

"So what do you _think_ you know?" I fired back

"That Dickward Cullen- no offense Alice- has been getting more chicks naked, but not getting laid ever since you screwed with his head and fucked his dick in the closet."

Oh Shit. Now everyone is going to know. I'm pretty sure she owns a megaphone.

"Does that cover it?"

"How?"

She quirked her expertly tweezed eyebrow at me. "Before I explain how, we're going to talk about how much fun this is going to be, especially after that little tidbit Alice told me before you got here."

"What is it Alice?"

"Well it seems that my brother… you tell her Rosalie. You're so much better at this."

* * *

Please forgive me, for I am beta- less.

If you do twitter... you catch me at ECpet chatting it up with some of the other fic ladies from time to time. ;}

**Review time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Usual Disclaimer: Twilight characters are not mine, story is. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"Edward's got a hard on for you, ok?"

Rosalie was keepin' it classy as per usual.

I bit the side of my thumbnail and sighed. "The boy is a machine. _It's_ up for anyone and everyone." I stated.

"Well, get this… Poor Alice over here was innocently walking by Edward's room last night and just happened to hear him say your name … repeatedly. She thought 'Hey. Maybe Bella's on the phone for me and Edward just happened to answer it'… soooo she opened his door."

Rosalie paused for dramatic effect and to wrap her arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Big mistake. He wasn't on the phone, but he did have lotion and half a box of tissues crumpled up around him. Alice was so stunned, she couldn't even talk for an hour!"

Alice fake sniffled. "I couldn't snap out of it until mom waved a picture of Jared Followill… you know… the bassist from Kings of Leon… his picture in front of my face. Thank God for great hair and a sexy body."

"Edward made her swear on her black AmEx that she didn't hear anything, but she did!"

Alice placed her hand on my knee. "Edward actually likes you, Bella. I was stunned from what I saw, but I couldn't talk because I was in fact floored that my brother might actually have a heart and care about another female unrelated to him."

"Excuse my ignorance, but what does him giving himself the 'ole five knuckle shuffle have to do with him _caring_ about anyone other than himself?" I asked.

Grabbing both sides of my face Alice forced me to look squarely in her eyes. "Don't you see? He didn't call up one of his whores, he didn't stray and he asked if I heard anything – not if I saw anything." I swear, her eyes were getting misty.

Rosalie snorted. "Yeah. Because lord knows, he doesn't give a shit who sees his dick!"

So Edward didn't just want to get off, he wanted me. He like, liked me. And he was hiding it.

Huh.

"And this shit is exactly why I am helping you torture my brother. Stupid Ass!" Alice had snapped out of her reverie.

Rosalie leaned towards me in a conspiratory manner. "Think of what you did with Edward in that closet as the prelude to what could be much, much more. Alice and I agree that you have to be the aggressor."

"You've been aloof and kept up the façade that we call your virginity long enough and we've decided that now its time to show him what he's overlooked all these years!"

"Oh you did, did you?" I looked at them incredulously.

I didn't know Rosalie too well and I wondered what her motive could be for helping me out. She was the buxom cheerleader that everyone wanted to be or date with a bite. She took shit from no one.

Rosalie raised both eyebrows. "Aaaaand you aren't using the friends crutch any longer."

I tugged at the neckline of my shirt a little and caught the smug expression on both of their faces.

"What?" I feigned innocence.

"He's going to come to you. It'll be you he's looking for…" Alice spoke wistfully.

"Let me see that. I want to see what that kinky jackass did." Rosalie said as she pulled the neckline of my t-shirt out enough to see the mark.

"Sweet Baby Jesus! Check out the indentation of those canines…" She bit her bottom lip. "Was it mind blowing or what?"

The sex.

The cold metal bleachers were beginning to numb my ass.

"Yeh. The boy knows his way around in the dark." I said modestly. "But how did you know?"

"Listen. I may be a sweet package that Emmett can't keep his hands off of, but mama didn't raise no fool. You've been mooning over Edward since… forever and he's been oblivious since forever. That and I saw you debating over a janitor closet handle a little too much on the day in question."

My jaw dropped.

"Oh. Di- did anyone else…"

"No. Nobody else was there… I think that the milkshake on Tanya kept the hoards too occupied." She flipped her hair for emphasis. "I couldn't care less, of course."

I bit my lip and huffed. Shit kept getting more uncomfortable.

"Umm… let's say I go along with this 'aggressive' plan, I don't have the clothes nor the nerve that you two have to go through with it."

"We'll lend you the clothes and you've already done more things for Edward than you ever thought you'd do, so nerve you do have." Alice giggled.

"Thanks Yoda. Ok. I'm in… really in and in a way I already was." I relented. "Just be gentle and I do have veto power, especially if the clothes are so short that a hair net is required."

"Really? You haven't had that waxed yet? How 1970's porn of you. We can work on that first thing after school today."

I guess I kinda liked Rosalie. I still didn't get her M.O., but whatever.

"Hah. Fucking. Hah. Speaking of, I gotta go. I committed to Angela for the Ball decoration committee, so any plucking and waxing will have to wait."

_Ball decoration. Someone had to think it._

Alice chimed in. "Yes! Friday is the Ball and you'll be better looking than all those bitches."

"But first, I gotta know how youfeel about Edward. Honestly, it's almost pathetic to waste your time on him… Ear muffs Alice! Rose cupped her hands over Alice's ears.

Are you in it for the popularity and a fabulous fuck or are you in it for the long haul?"

Shocked. Rosalie talked like a trucker.

Alice removed Rosalie's hands and sputtered laughing. "Hah! Rosalie, I think you set your phasers on stun because Bella looks a little frozen!"

"Um. I've always liked him. I wouldn't kick him out of bed for eating crackers if that's what you're asking." I replied. There. Its out there.

"If this works out, Alice- ALWAYS disinfect your kitchen surfaces. You do not want to be making a sandwich after these two are through with it from what I'm hearing."

Alice quickly treated me to sounds of fake gagging and so I stood up and took my leave to join Angela in the gym for arts and crafts fun.

I was elated and I painted and glittered like a fool. Angela was so thankful for the company. Ben's obligations to the team sucked, but she couldn't complain because wasn't like they were dating.

Somewhere along the line, she realized that I was doing all the listening while she prattled on, so she asked me how Jake was doing.

I was all "Fine" and "Why do you ask?" This was when I discovered that in last period Tyler was talking about taking me to the Ball, but Edward literally dumped him out of his desk and told him I had a boyfriend.

Since when did I need a protector? Men.

Cue the eye roll.

Rosalie and Alice planned to meet me at the practice fields because that was the best place to ogle men, especially their own. I finished up the last bit of painting and then carried a large roll of twinkle lights to the storage shed that bordered the field.

I heard the steady pace of someone jogging up behind me, but I wasn't able to turn around because my clumsy self was very cautiously placing the string of lights in the storage shelf.

The last available shelf was high and as I reached up, what can only be described as a masculine scent surrounded me and then one very sculpted arm reached around my body to gently set the lights in their place.

"Oh! Thanks for the help." I said as I turned around to meet the green … no today they had flecks of blue in them too… eyes of Edward.

I backed up a step because yeh… he was that close and my body was already leaning towards him. Aaaand he was shirtless with a fine sheen of sweat coating his chest leading down to that smattering of a happy trail and the cottony edge of his grass stained practice pants that were hanging low enough to for me follow the lines of his abdominal v shaped muscle a little too far.

The boy had to know this was my kryptonite.

I licked my lips and bit down the explicatives that were about to explode from my mouth from the amount of porn scenarios overloading my brain.

When my eyes reached his again, he looked a little too smug.

"Gah! Its like you're airbrushed or something. Stop that. Eat a Hot Pocket and some M&Ms sometime."

Edward chuckled and reached both hands up to run his fingers through his damp hair.

"Not getting any better, Edward. Now you're totally showing me the gun show." and I totally get wet for biceps and triceps.

Is it getting hotter in this storage room? Where did everybody go? Angela? Help!

"Oh. My bad."

"Yeh well put those away and cover up something…" Blasphemy "I'm _obviously_ immune, but you don't want to send the rest of the female population into heat or spontaneous ovulation."

Overt eyes. Anywhere but the abs.

Damn. Its like they have a homing beacon.

There's a drip sliding down, down… So thirsty. Want to lick… ughh.

I was so not going to be able to break him. Even if I threw off my shirt, I doubt he would look twice… or even once.

So I did the next best thing. I backed up and stumbled over two paint cans and fell flat on my ass.

"Oh shit Bella! You all right there?" Edward smirked

"Just my butt. It fucking hurts like a mother."

"I could take a look at it… my dad's a doctor." He joked as he squatted down.

I thought about it for… Wait! If he wanted to look at my ass then I'd be happy to call his bluff! Rose would be proud.

"Would you? I mean I don't think I would trust anyone else to not take advantage, you know…" I tilted my neck and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans.

Edward's eyes widened and they shot down to where I was tugging the back of my skinnies down.

He knelt a little closer and I leaned on my side facing away from him.

"Just pull them down a little in the back". I said over my shoulder as calmly as I could, while internally the racing of my heart was about to make me throw up.

Edward glanced back at the storage shed door, which had closed enough to only leave a sliver of light from the outside world. The overhead single light with the pull string illuminated the room creating shadows around the props lining the sides of the small space.

His hand delicately traced the top of my jeans and I instantly felt goose bumps trickle up my back and shoot down the back of my legs.

He let out a huff of air and said "Um. I'll need to pull these down too- ok?"

I felt the top of my panties pull away from my body and his warm hand slide underneath, edging down the fabric as he gently skimmed the flesh of my backside.

Fucking beige undies.

I fought back a groan and arched my back in response, my head angling back to stare at him. He was focused on the skin that was slowly being revealed as his other hand assisted in tugging the material to a little more than halfway over my ass.

The air was thick with want. I want. I want.

"Bella." His voice was husky and oh so close as he said my name.

"It's…" exhale "It looks like you've been in a roller derby, but nothing permanent".

He was still staring at my ass. Thank you genetics… I do have a fine one.

Slowly he leaned forward. His eyes flickered up to mine and then tentatively he brushed his lips against the forming bruise.

A fire ignited within me. A quick gasp.

He was testing me and he looked into my eyes holding the stare as he slowly licked the spot and then hovered over my body to playfully bite the hip facing him.

It made me think he knew it was me that he bit in the closet. It also made me think that yes, he likes to own. He wants to own me and he wants permission.

Edward crawled up my body confidently and I thought that this was the look, the one all my Fanfiction stories talked about. The one where you know the heroine is going to get fucked.

I contemplated telling him my pussy got bruised and needed a lick too.

Then he ticked his head to the side and whispered "Someone's coming" and jumped up and away from me in one fluid motion.

Nope. Sigh… nobody is coming.

That's when the bane to my existence named Tanya wrenched the door open.

Her mascara clumped eyelashes batted and flitted between Edward and I, while trying to process the situation.

"Ewww! Edward, what are you doing in here with _her_? Do know how damaged your rep will be if anyone sees you here with…that? Thank God I came when I did. When I saw you go in here, I thought to myself 'Tanya he must want a do-over of the closet fiasco' so I…"

"Get the fuck off my jock!" Edward interrupted and stormed back through the door.

My pants were in place and I was standing with arms crossed. Tanya's shit was overdone and a little too cliché even in this situation.

Tanya looked in the space that Edward had vacated and then back at me. Her lip got a little wobbly and her eyes shone glassy in the dim lighting.

I guessed that I wasn't the only one emotionally charged by Edward.

She was blocking my exit so I raised my eyes in challenge.

"You again. I just can't seem to get rid of you, but this time I think I can detain you long enough for you to rethink who you're messing with!" Tanya shrieked.

Before I could reach the door, she had quickly stepped out and popped the padlock into place. I slammed my shoulder into the doors for good measure, but no, those doors weren't going to budge.

"Bitch!" I yelled and hit the door with my palm.

Her stupid laugh faded in the distance and I slumped to the ground against the door.

It could be worse. At least I had…

_*Click*_

I thought I had light. Shit. I forgot that the light was on a timer that was, of course, activated from the doors being opened.

At least I had my friends that I could call from my cell. I reached in my pocket. This day is definitely on my shit list.

I crawled around on my hands and knees brailing my way across the floor only using the teeniest bit of light that filtered under the storage shed doors. I knew exactly where the damn thing was… near the paint cans that I had fallen over.

Close to 30 minutes later, I had my phone and dialed Alice.

My clothes were dirty and I was late for the waxing from hell. Tanya needed a swift kick in the butt or Colon Blow in her diet drink. Whichever I could accomplish first.

Alice and Rosalie were murderous at what Tanya did, but fortunately I hadn't missed the Brazilian that Rose had scheduled. Fucking Fuck.

So one shower, two margaritas and a waxing that felt like fire ants had been poured over my crotch, I was at Alice's safe and sprawled on her bed in nothing but a huge t-shirt.

Panties were going no where near my lady lumps in the next 12 hours and the shirt reached all the way to mid thigh.

"How are you even mobile after the hot lava treatment we had?" I questioned "You're still able to sit on your bum and tweet at your desk…"

"Don't be a baby. Besides, I've waxed for years. Jasper likes it smooth." She giggled.

"Well I don't care who likes what, I look like a freakin' third grader down there." I groused.

"Its not so bad once you keep going and less will grow back each time. Besides, a certain brother of mine would be very happy you did."

My legs dangled sideways over the side of the bed and away from where Alice was sitting at her desk, which was situated at the end of her bed. I was not about to test any bicurious fantasies.

"Emmett?"

"No you slut! Edward!" She laughed as she grabbed a pillow and decked me in the head with it.

I got on my knees and crammed her in the side of her head with the other pillow.

"Speaking of… did I mention Edward kissed and made my bruise better and then his tongue…"

Whack! She knocked me over with her pillow in a fit of giggles.

"Yes! I think the whole salon was glued to your every detail- bitch!" She leveled

"It was clean up on isle Bella…your brother is unfff!" I was a little dizzy from the impact of that last one and I'm pretty sure I might have flashed her the goods when I fell.

"By the way, the plan is already in action and did I mention that the shirt you're wearing is…"

"_MINE_."

* * *

**I have my Breaking Dawn tickets! *Throws sparkly confetti* Do YOU? Clicky the button and leave me some love. **

**You can find me on Twitter ECpet**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: By now we all know who owns Twilight characters... this story is mine. **

**Soooo... Breaking Dawn stories? I have a friend who has seen it 13 times. Dedication. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

It was every sane man's wet dream.

Wednesday after school, I had knocked back a shot or two of Absinthe from my stash in my room. My head was fucked.

There was no disputing that Bella turned me on so damn much and my dick seemed to have her on radar 24/7. But then Tanya was always en point to remind me of my reputation and how things worked in our school hierarchy. I just wanted to punch something or someone.

When I was around Bella I found myself struggling to stay away, but each day my inner desires win out. I swore that I wouldn't come between her and Jake. For her, not him. She knew the expectations of the girls I chose and why I chose them. She was innocent and the more and more time I spent with her, I wanted to protect her from guys like me. Especially me.

I could have most anyone I desired. Beauty was not too difficult to come by, but intelligence, wit and the fire inside Bella was a combination I was finding difficult to resist.

I couldn't get too fucked up because Peter was coming over to hang out. Mom was out shopping and Carlisle was Carlisle and was saving lives at the hospital. They were meeting up for dinner afterwards. Mom and dad were keeping the spark alive.

A fifty was left on the counter, so pizza, pizza it was for tonight.

Alice had called Charlotte to come over to 'study' and may have mentioned that Peter would be here too, but never was there a word that Bella was also participating in that evening's detective work. I'd mentioned my plan to her, but she had brushed the idea off.

And yet here she was.

In. My. Shirt.

My mouth was dry and my focus went straight to what she wasn't wearing under that shirt.

For the love of all that's Holy.

"MINE" I heard myself say. It didn't even sound like me, but a person possessed.

Both girls turned in rapid succession, just having realized my presence.

"Get the fuck out Alice!"

"But it's _my_ room Edward!"

I didn't have the strength to be tested and I teetered on the fine line between sanity and pulling my dick out in front of my own sister.

"Get. Out." I growled.

Alice glared at me and flounced past me through the doorway after she told Bella to yell if she needed her.

More like screaming… my name.

I shut the door, leaned against it and quickly turned the lock.

Surprise faded to anger and then fear dawned on Bella's face and she quickly curled her long legs under her on the bed in a half assed attempt to cover her goods.

"What.. What do you want?" She said as her eyes darted over my body inevitably finding the bulge pressing against my grey sweatpants.

I blatantly adjusted my cock to rest it between the elastic of my boxer briefs and my stomach. If my sleeveless sweatshirt rode up even a bit, someone was in for a surprise.

Want? Interesting question.

I smirked. "Its more like 'what am I going to _do_?'"

"You won't do anything, you wouldn't want anyone finding out you were slumming it, especially your closet fuck." She challenged.

I cracked my knuckles and strode over to the bed sitting on the edge.

"You're right. I seem to have a conflict…"

Quickly, I reached and grabbed an ankle and tugged her leg me. She instantly shrieked and was laid out flat on the bed. Bella struggled to keep the shirt from riding up while kicking me with her free foot. However, I wasn't having any of that, so I grabbed that ankle too. Bella was helpless to move.

Her legs were spread a foot apart and her hands were occupied with vigorously pulling her – or my shirt rather down over her legs to cover her pussy.

"… but I'm up for the challenge."

Consequences be damned.

I inched her legs apart and she starred at me defiantly. A battle of wills.

Will I taste her or will I fuck her first.

My pulse beat in rapid succession and my eyes danced between hers and the area between her legs that was slowly being revealed to me. It was so quiet; you could have heard a condom wrapper drop, as the tension mounted.

We had danced this dance before.

Her pupils were dilated and she bit her lip as my shirt rode up even further along her firm thighs.

I paused when her pussy was spread before me, bare, swollen and begging me to come taste. And did I mention bare?

"I'm not afraid of you."

The tenuous grip on my resolve to preserve our friendship and her virginity was so close to being lost.

"Fuck this friendship." I growled and in an instant I was hovering over her supine body.

My hands were on either side of her head and I paused in question that this was what she wanted. With hooded, dreamy eyes she gave a slight nod and that was all the prodding that I needed.

My lips feathered across hers gently at first before becoming forceful. When I touched my tongue to her lips, Bella opened for me. Soon we were drowning in each other. I brought my hand behind her head for leverage as I plundered. Bella's hand went behind my neck and into my hair tugging and kneading, then snaking around my neck to pull me closer. Our bodies melded and her tits flattened against my chest. My hand slid down her side and to her hips, pushing myself closer and bringing her thigh in contact with my cock. Through the thin material of my sweatpants, I could feel the heat of her body ever so close and I reflexively thrust. My other hand left the back of her head and slid down her arm and to her waist. The tips of my fingers searched for the warmth of skin and slid under her shirt. From there, I caressed her, roamed over her ribs and soon found her breast. Bella moaned. Our mouths remained fused. I was on fire for her. Beneath her t-shirt I felt her nipples tighten and so I stroked them with my thumbs, bringing her pleasure and myself pain. I was only torturing myself but I  
couldn't stop.

My mouth left hers and trailed down her jaw, behind her ear and to her neck. Bella parted her long legs and I centered myself over her. I pushed and she pushed back. I continued lavishing her with kisses from over her shirt, but stopped my trail when I reached between the peaks of her tits. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to pull that shirt up and off her body so I could see her nude and laid out before me, but I didn't trust myself.

My sweats were steadily working their way down further and further off my hips and more and more of my dick was being exposed. We made this discovery when the tip met the heat of her pussy. She hitched her legs around my hips and pulled me to her as I fought the losing battle to pull away. My knuckles became white as I fisted the sheets in frustration. I thrust again, just the tip easily sliding in through her welcoming wet pussy. I knew that if I gave myself permission to push further into her soft, pillowy folds, I would fuck her senseless in my sister's bed without a condom. Being a daddy was not going to happen under any circumstances, no way – no how. It was up to me to bring this to an end because Bella was beyond protesting.

I felt suspended between right and wrong. She clung to me for more and her breath now came in pants. I could easily take her and she would be too lost in waves of physical pleasure that she wouldn't be aware of what was happening until I took her virginity. That thought alone had me pulling away. Despite her urging, I couldn't forget that she was still innocent, at least somewhat.

Cock-blocking myself. That had to be a first.

I sat back on my knees before her.

"Whoa! Edward that is too much information!" Emmett came through the door with a rush. Bella shot up like a rocket and righted her shirt. I tucked my cock back in my pants.

"Little B! Lookin' mighty fine this evening! He said as he eyed Bella's legs while she was tucking them under her. I nudged her behind me. My brother was not getting any ideas, not that Rosalie would let him. She had him wrapped so tight that he'll probably pop the question before they even finish college. Sucker.

"Geez! Doesn't anybody knock around here? First Alice the other day…"

And that had been interesting.

"Speaking of… you locked the door on me dude. It was hard…" he pointedly looked at my lap "… or difficult to pick the lock. It took me a sec to get that thing to turn." He said as he gestured to the metal pin in his hand.

"I think that was the point, you asshole. You were supposed to…"

Emmett grabbed me around the neck with his arm so I pushed and tackled him to the ground.

Bella squeaked and peered over the side of the bed as we wrestling on the floor.

Emmett pinned my legs and panted, "I knew nothing was going on. Bella is too good to let you through her pearly gates!"

I twisted my hips and threw him off and quickly locked him in a figure four move.

"How the fuck would you know?"

Emmett grabbed my rib cage and flipped us both over again. We lay on the floor sprawled out.

"Because I just know stuff. Sorry B. I overheard Jacob Black bitching like a girl at the gas station on his cell because his girlfriend wouldn't put out. I assume that's you."

Bella grabbed a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself.

"When did I become the topic on so many people's lips? If you two girls must know", she stood firm, "Jacob is dating a girl named Emily. We were never officially dating, screwing or whatever." She stated with a smile and then grabbed her clothes off a chair.

Emmett and I sputtered a laugh as we watched her hobble down the hall towards the bathroom all wrapped up in the sheet like a burrito.

"Seriously, you haven't tapped that?"

I punched him in the arm.

"Just sayin' because a girl like her doesn't stay on the market long and her stock just went up ten fold now that Jake's not going to pulverize any cock that comes within 10 feet of her. Poor thing probably won't know what hit her."

Fuuuuck. Maybe Jasper and Emmett would help me keep the sausages away from her.

"Neither will you, ass-goblin! Now what the fuck did you want when you barged in?"

"Yeh. Peter and Charlotte are here. Alice is getting them drinks and the pizza dude should be here in 5."

"Oh."

I felt a migraine coming on and I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Whatever was going on between Bella and I would have to wait. I had bigger fish to fry.

Charlotte.

With only a few remaining names on the PL list, odds were that she could bear my mark. She was into Peter, but you never knew with the quiet ones what there kink was. I needed to seduce her shirt off … with Bella in the same house. I didn't have enough time to think this through now that the game had changed. Bella wasn't supposed to have been here when I'd arranged for Charlotte and Peter to drop by. Really, the only challenge should have been to get Charlotte by herself for a moment, perhaps after an alcoholic beverage of choice.

"Speaking of 'Oh', you better work something out before you head downstairs. You don't want a loaded weapon around the ladies and that is one bullet I am not taking!" Emmett cackled.

Emmett laughed his ass off all the way down the stairs.

I needed a cold shower, but there was no time.

I sighed and looked at my dick that was still semi erect. "You and I are going to come to an understanding … right after I pilfer Bella's stuff for her lotion."

Everyone had gathered around the pizza like a pack of wild hyenas. Alice, Charlotte and Bella on the sofa and Peter and Emmett in the recliner and loveseat.

Bella was focused on dangling the long strands of melted cheese into her mouth with the guidance of her tongue while Alice and Charlotte giggled about the grease that she was getting on her chin.

The guys stared mid bite, not daring to tear their eyes away from a scene that was something akin to watching the Victoria's Secret annual fashion show.

Dickheads.

_Mine._

"Hey Rose!" I greeted.

Emmett instantly shrouded his head with his arms and shouted, "I didn't do it, I swear! The cheese… it was too much!"

He blinked and looked around to find me smugly offering my middle finger and Peter stifling a laugh.

"Fucker!"

"My bad." I shrugged while I grabbed my pizza slice and then awkwardly sat on the love seat with Peter.

"Whassup?" I nodded to Peter in greeting. He was pretty cool and kept out of my way at school. He did some editing for the paper and made sure to keep a feature article about me included at least twice a season.

Alice seemed in particularly high spirits, even for her. I discerned from her conversation that Jasper was coming later with Rosalie.

Fucking great. As if it wasn't a riot to hear Em and Rose going at it, it's even better in stereo when Alice has Jasper in her room.

The sexual fasting that I was enduring was going to kill me or make my dick fall off from over masturbating. Is there such a thing?

Alice kept whispering in Bella's ear and I was pretty confident from her blush and the giggly shit that it was already front-page news what almost happened. I really hoped Bella wouldn't be caught up in all that catty girl one-upmanship that seemed prevalent when it came to certain members of the male population of our school. I would not be a part of her turning into the likes of Tanya, Jessica or Victoria even.

It was common knowledge which girls you talked to in order to get your dick wet. Given my libido, I did a lot of talking, but most of that was outside of our school. Free flowing college girls and alcohol were only quick ride away at UW in Seattle.

Regardless, I felt that Bella and I had unfinished business. I didn't normally do repeats, but Bella was motivating me to do many things that I didn't normally do.

Peter's thigh brushed against mine as he propped his leg up.

Speaking of motivation. I jumped up and dumped my trash.

"Hey guys… mom and dad are gone for a little while. Why don't we liven things up around here? I like to chill, but it's like a morgue… well a morgue with giggling girls…" I digressed as I turned on the stereo.

"Since when are you the entertainment committee?" I heard from the foyer.

Good. Rose and Jasper were here. Full house.

"Afraid things might get more interesting than discussing the latest Justin Bieber baby's momma, Rose?" I rebutted. Rosalie and I were cool, but damn, if she wasn't a pain in my ass!

"Put up your coats and come on in Jazz!" Alice hollered.

Alice introduced Charlotte and I did the meet and greet for Peter to the group formally. Forks High wasn't that big, they knew who we were, but I needed a certain level of… comfortability for my plan to work.

My eyes didn't stray far from Bella. She smiled, but it hardly reached her eyes when Charlotte was introduced. Poor Charlotte had no idea why she was really here. The result of a list and having common, but uncommon characteristics with a girl I fucked, quite possibly her. Bella knew, though.

Once were all settled, beverage in hand, I pitched my idea to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. I'll admit it wasn't the most creative, but its all I had in my hopes to get Charlotte alone since she was clearly going to be connected at the hip to Alice.

I would have preferred naked twister, but who wants to see some other dude's shlong dangling over your face or behind your ass when you're bent over glued to colored dots on a plastic mat?

Charlotte was hesitant, but one look at Peter sent her rethinking her apprehension.

"Now this is how its gonna go, for those of you who think your going to make your own rules." I pointed to Jasper and handed out post it notes paper and pens.

"Write your name on the paper, fold it and girls- put yours in the this bowl. Guys in this bowl." I said as I pointed to two of Esme's decorative bowls.

"The girl is then blind folded and will go into … the closet over there and whichever guy is chosen will join said girl to do whatever your hearts desire."

Alice raised her hand. Of course.

"Yessss?" I hissed at her.

"So is the light going to be on in the closet… because I'm afraid of the dark." She giggled.

I paced and pulled at my hair. "For fuck's sake! You'll have a blindfold on! Lets just say… it's guy's choice."

Rosalie raised her hand with a smirk.

Cunt.

"What if I don't want my man in the closet with another wh.. girl?"

Good point. I didn't like the idea of Bella ending up in the dark with Peter. I didn't know him. The others I could trust…_ sort of._

What they didn't know is that this was what one might call a 'fixed' game. Give me some credit not to fuck everything up.

"Just be a good little girl and suck down the rest of your gin and tonic and have faith in your man. Its called trust." I gritted out.

"Now then, if there aren't any other questions – Bella you start us off and pick a guy name from the bowl."

I grabbed Rosalie's scarf and gently tied it around Bella after she made her selection. While I was doing that, I assured Alice that I had things under control.

Bella pulled my name like I knew she would. It was a quick slide of the hand after I had palmed my scrap of paper.

The timer was set and she entered.

I was quiet when I entered and contemplated doing my best Darth Vader imitation. Instead, I just stared at her.

Then I flipped the switch and plummeted both of us into the dark.

When I wrapped my arms around her she gasped and I had the distinct feeling that I'd been here before. I chastely kissed her lips and then ran my nose up her jaw line and inhaled, I knew wanted to have been here before in every way, but knew that it was impossible.

Flashbacks started hitting me of a torn foil wrapper and intense carnal fucking. My hand slid through her hair and I paused. My other hand stilled on Bella's back and she edged away from me.

"Edward? Are you ok?" she said in a weak voice.

The hair it smelled just like… it always smelled. Like strawberries and rain and the girl I've been searching for. I hadn't spoken a word, but she had known who I was in the fucking dark.

Things weren't adding up and all of a sudden I couldn't get enough air. My mom's fucking faux fox fur and fluffy down coats were just too much. They were taking up too much space. I had to get out.

I opened the door and stumbled out, disheveled and disoriented.

"I think that's a record for even you, Edward! 5 minutes!" Emmett jeered.

"Oh shit. He looks a little off kilter… maybe a little vertigo." Jasper observed.

Bella removed the scarf and looked a little concerned while I stumbled on over to the sofa.

My blood flow had been going to all the wrong places and I struggled to mentally digest what I thought was true about Bella. I trusted her and she had been nothing but a friend. She wouldn't just randomly… nawww… she just wouldn't.

I needed to focus.

Bella chose Rosalie, who once blindfolded, chose Jasper as the next contestants in our game of debauchery. That was fifty shades of fucked up.

"Incest is the best, why go down the street when you can go down the hall!" Emmett mocked after Rose.

Alice smacked Emmett on the arm. "You weren't supposed to tell her, you doof!"

"Keep it up and lets see who gets an eye full of my goods at the next Cheerleading practice when I _accidentally_ forget my bloomers." She snarked before dragging her brother in the closet and slamming the door.

"Awww Rosy!" He banged on the outside of the door "You know how much I hate those douche guy cheerleaders and everyone fucking knows you only wear thongs!"

I leaned over to Peter. "You taking notes? Not all relationships are like… that."

He nodded and said, "You know, one day I hope I have someone like that… someone who can drive me to the brink and back. Its poetic."

Whatever fucker.

I hopped over into the recliner and waited for the countdown. Silence.

At 7 minutes the door opened and… Jasper had Rosalie's brilliant shade of red lip-gloss on his lips.

A collective gasp followed by Alice grinning ear to ear had us all confused.

Hands on hips, Rose said, "It's a talent of mine. Putting lip-gloss on the in dark. They did the boob trick thing with the lipstick in _"The Breakfast Club"_, so I decided to perfect putting on makeup in the dark. You never know when you might need to freshen up. There really are just so many applications to this talent." Followed by a wink to Emmett.

The next round was … _surfuckingprise_… Charlotte and I.

We entered the tight space with her blindfolded. Catcalls from the other side of door were fucking with my mojo.

"Peter?" She questioned and then blindly reached for my face. She cupped my jaw and I nodded.

"I'm glad it was you."

Gently, her hands roamed down my torso.

"I had no idea you were so … built." She whispered.

My fingertips brushed along the hem of her shirt and I tugged it upwards

"I can't Peter!"

Can't meaning 'I really want to ride you hard, but no one can find out."

I pulled her shirt over her head. No resistance.

I quietly flicked on the light and nothing… nada. I'm beginning to see a pattern here.

Halfway through my seven-minute sentence, I'd confirmed that Charlotte did not have any impressions or bruises on her person.

Its then, that I heard a soft knock and the closet door creak open. Peter.

"Hey man, I really need to go its…" That sentence was never finished because I yanked him in the closet and traded places with him outside of the door before he had time to protest and a halfway naked Charlotte had time to process.

My job was done.

Of course, Alice was instantly on hand to point out how I manipulated the game. I disagreed, but promised to clean up our mess from the night as my retribution.

It was about 9:45 and things were winding down, however the antics weren't finished because Alice called Jasper her bitch and smacked him on the butt. Apparently, foreplay had started in the living room and lip-gloss on Jasper was a turn on. Fortunately for me, she chased him up the stairs and into her room. I reveled, thinking that I got out of that awkward situation lightly because really… I'd have to kick Jasper's ass if I witnessed any more.

But that was in an alternate universe where my older brother didn't exist.

Emmett stretched out across the sofa putting his feet in Rosalie's lap. "I wonder if Alice and Jasper are trying some kind of girl on girl role play." He contemplatively said.

I chucked a pillow at him and imagined smothering him with it. I didn't think Rosalie would go along with that plan.

"She's your sister too!" I shouted. Its just not natural all the sexual thoughts that move through the Cullen siblings' brains.

Bella had been uncharacteristically quiet as of late. She milled around picking up chip wrappers and cups from the table to take into the kitchen.

"Here, let me get some of that." I offered.

We needed to talk. Pronto.

I leaned back against the kitchen counter studying Bella as she rinsed the cups.

The others were preoccupied.

I could hear mom and dad's cars pulling into the garage.

It was then or never. I just needed to ask her point blank.

"Bella, we need to talk. There is something … I just need an honest answer."

"Edward, Emmett and Alice! Why are there two naked people making out between my coats?"

_Oh shit._

_OH SHIT._

* * *

**Thank you Tweet a Fic, TwiCarol and others for pimpin' my fic. You can find me at ECpet on Twitter. **

**Stories that own me: ****Transcendence by Savage7289, River by CaraNo and Footprints in the Snow by Cosmogirl7481**

__**Leave me some love -**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not my Characters but I'm super happy that writers can have awesome characters and hit the best seller lists with their own stories- So proud 50 Shades!**

This chapter had no end... literally 10k and going, but I knew you'd want this... like yesterday. Part 2 to follow. For those still hanging with me and ACTUALLY reading this- you're awesome and VERY patient. Love you!

I claim any errors as this is unbeta'd

* * *

Chapter 11

**BPOV (part 1 of 2)**

The in-between.

Somewhere my emotions flitted somewhere in between anger and that feeling that you get when your heart has been torn out and stomped upon.

The tears swelled in the corners of my eyes and spilled down my cheek one by one as I watched their bodies writhe under the sheets, rutting like animals.

The gasp that I held burst forth in a sob and my feet stumbled over themselves as they carried me from the carnage.

Had I known my day would end like this, I would have taken Mike Newton's advice.

Looking back on it now, Alice and I had been innocently messing around, but from Edward's perspective, it was all "Girls Gone Wild" Sleepover Edition. So after Edward ordered Alice from her room, I knew the switch had been flipped… again.

My body soared and my inhibitions had flown… right out of the window as Edward grabbed my ankles and slowly moved them apart.

The tension in the room had been such that every breath, every gasp was magnified and I desperately wanted him in my unders. Right then. Witnessing his usual seduction techniques for years had me all but immune, however, just being around him sent that constant tingly feeling to my nether regions. I couldn't stop watching him, the bulge of his pants and the flex of his biceps without also drifting to thoughts of watching him sink his dick deep inside me.

My knees had trembled and I wondered how far he'd take this game he was playing with me if I let him. I represented his two favorite things … a challenge and someone to fuck. The moment he mastered both of those I knew that not only would he be able to confirm what he probably already suspected, that also I would be reduced to joining the Cullen Harem.

And when we'd been doing what I would describe as dry humping, only it wasn't because I was very wet, I felt it. The glorious cock was coming out to play and was pressing in all those wonderful places that made me feel so good. One tilt of my hips and we would have been fucking. I think.

Thank God for bad timing and location. Whatever sizzled between us was not happening in Alice's bed. It took Emmett's intrusion to save me from my own impaired mental state of lust.

I had trusted Alice and sometimes Rosalie… but mostly Alice when she directed me to be more brazen in my flirting. I knew that this was entertainment to them to get under Edward's skin and that they'd be the ones laughing at Edward's expense when this was all said and done. For me, I didn't want this to end. I was finally getting to know someone who I didn't ever think I'd want to know.

I had objectified him, lusted after him and maybe even wanted to save myself for him… until that damn third shot with Jake… but anyway. What I hadn't done was taken the time to know the unscripted Edward. Had I ever even attempted to knock on his door and talk to him when I stayed over at Alice's? No. Would he have talked to me? I didn't give it a chance.

I was always too distracted by my inner slut who wanted to lick the dimples right off his lower back, but now I knew I'd glimpsed a different side to him that perhaps vulnerability had brought to light.

Alice and Rosalie had only provided the excuse for my own motives, which had originally only mirrored those of his fellatio floozies.

After only narrowly escaping with my fake v-card and composing myself, I'd dove right into the Spanish Inquisition from Alice and waded through eating pizza with Charlotte, the next girl on the PL.

Charlotte was pretty, pretty busty. Those things were out there like fishing lures. For the first time since going through this list, I found myself a little jealous. After her shirt was off, his hands would be magnetized to her tits and the rest would be locker room talk tomorrow for Edward. How long could I really expect Edward to hold out before he spontaneously had sex?

Ok. I was a lot fucking jealous.

She had better like Peter. Not Edward's peter. Shit.

It was there in black and white and folded up on a neat little list in Edward's pocket. A list of the girls he hadn't taken for a test drive. Basically, every girl on the Possibilities list was unchartered territory and at risk for his charms…the same as the rest of the female population.

Sitting there before the game, I knew the look on my face betrayed me when I met the concerned stare of Edward, but then his eyes quickly averted to Charlotte.

She had discretely leaned into me.

"I know he's your little friend, but Edward is definitely eye fucking me." She whispered confidently.

I narrowed my eyes and covered my mouth to respond. "What kind of _friend_ are you referring to Charlotte?"

"I've seen you at school, Bella. You two are in your own bubble. Don't think for one minute we don't know that you're fucking,"

My opinion of her was quickly sinking like an Italian cruise liner.

I rolled my eyes and clutched my midsection.

Char smiled warmly. "Hey, don't be upset, I'd be bragging."

Had I really been so focused on me not being another notch that I neglected to think realize that student body already thought that I was?

"There's nothing to brag about." I assured her.

"From where I'm sitting there is _everything_ to brag about."

We both looked up and shared a moment of reverence as Edward drank his beer and licked a little that had dribbled on his bottom lip.

"No offense, but you've got all the guys talking and they want to know why little Eddie is so sprung on you."

"_Little!"_ I mentally scoffed.

"Its not… we're just friends." Not that she'd believe me considering Edward's rep.

Rose chose that moment to lean over from her chair. "Not to be crass, but it isn't 'little' Eddie, if that type of thing is genetic." she said and then nodded her head towards Emmett's crotch.

Geez. Were we talking that loud?

My face heated and my whole body flushed with the memories of Edward's dick filling me and hitting that spot … repeatedly. He had definitely known how to use it and although I hadn't seen his manhood in the dark, I bet it was pretty.

While Edward sparred with Alice over the rules of Seven minutes in Heaven, Charlotte whispered to me one last time. "Just so you know, Tanya and Lauren have created a blog about Edward and they've… mentioned you on it. Their brand of crazy is going too far. Besides… I'm going for a sure thing and I think Peter is it for me." She grinned.

A blog devoted to Edward? Pshhh! What… were there like pictures of his fingers and jaw or ones with him smoking or better yet with only swim trunks? For pure investigative purposes, I should get the web address… for safety reasons. Yeah.

During our Seven Minutes of Heaven, I had instantly recognized him in the dark and with our close proximity. And I knew he knew or felt … something. He had inhaled of my hair. Yep… the nail in the Strawberry Shampoo coffin.

Edward was acting uncharacteristically weird afterwards so I thought I knew what was coming and did what I do best. Avoid. That was until Edward cornered me in his kitchen.

His even and controlled tone had made me tremble, but I was saved by divine intervention in the form of Esme and two very horny teens in the coat closet.

The inevitable was quickly crashing down on me. Edward was either going to finish working through the PL or I was going to impale myself on his cock in the near future. Either way, he was finding out what I did.

With Charlotte eliminated and… err busy, that left only Victoria and Heidi on the list.

Victoria was one tough redhead that even Tanya wouldn't dare mess with. She was a senior and Captain of the girl's softball team. Rumor had it that she used to be a shy, quiet thing until James Hunter transferred into our school her sophomore year. They had instantly started dating, although none one understood why her parents allowed it considering he was a senior at the time and had a juvenile record. He eventually graduated and moved away for college, leaving her pissed and heart broken. After that, the local college boys were the only ones that she dated, according to Alice.

Heidi, or 'Legs', as she was known in Tanya's tramp troop was a teen clothing model who spent most of her day twittering on her phone when she wasn't making other less fortunate student lives hell. She claimed to be talking to a star from one of those new late night Showtime series. Emmett told Alice and I that she got her nickname because she spreads her 'Legs' for anyone, although she brags its because they're long and skinny.

Personally, I'd like to force feed her a burger.

Our gathering had dispersed and I took my belongings to the truck while Edward was, no doubt being railed by his parents.

As I reached old red, there he stood, leaning against the back panel taking a draw of his cigarette.

Wherever my guardian Angel was, she was on my shit list.

I paused and I took a deep breath. I knew this was coming. This was what I deserved. I'd be an outcast at school and I could live with that. I just wished he would one day understand that he would have jumped at the opportunity too, if he had felt the way I did. But… he never would.

He studied my form between half laden eyes and a breath of smoke, while I jerked open the cab of the truck.

"Are you going to say something Edward?" I glared.

_Be strong._

Silence

"I know what you're going to ask." I stated as I tossed my backpack into the passenger seat.

I glanced back over to him while my fingers held to the frame of the frigid door for support.

He tilted his head like a wolf sizing up its prey and dropped his cigarette butt to the ground.

"You do?"

I threw my arms in the air n surrender. "Yes. The answer is _yes!_ Are you happy?" I shouted. For the first time, I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

But it did feel so damn good to get that off my chest.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" I blinked and swung my head back to Edward. He smirked as he slid closer to the open door I was leaning against.

Sarcasm… He's really pissed and going to torture me. But not in a good way. Damn.

"Its not right and I've known and Alice has known…" my lower lip wobbled; my mind and mouth fumbled at what to say to make this right with us, if it ever could be. I wasn't prepared for this.

Edward stopped my rambling by gently placing his thumb on my lower lip and a genuine smile on his.

Ok. Maybe I should let him talk. Get it off his chest.

He put the other hand on the truck and moved his thumb down to my chin as his eyes followed its path.

"I…" I started.

He leaned in and ran his nose up the side of my face and into my hairline, softly inhaling. I trembled and my eyes rolled back and closed.

Well this was unexpected.

He whispered in my ear "You smell like something sweet, can you tell me what it is?"

"Strawberries?"

He nuzzled my neck and I would have told him anything at that moment as I leaned into his touch.

"Mmhmm." He purred.

Purred?

He stepped back, but slid one hand down my arm to meet and join with my hand. "And just what have you and Alice known?" He was dazzling me.

Smoothly, Edward moved my hand forward and pressed it against the stiff bulge in his jeans. At the same time, we groaned with the contact.

Not quite the reaction to my confession that I had envisioned in my head…

My fingers found home wrapped around the erect denim of his pants.

Ignoring the amazing sensations traveling from my hand to my girly parts I chose my words carefully, "I'm sorry that you brought Charlotte over when I knew it wasn't her, for starters…"

"Wait, what?" Edward looked confused.

I quickly jerked my hand away from him.

Just then, my pocket started buzzing and we were both momentarily distracted by the sound.

"Get it." He motioned.

With a huff I answered. "Hello?" Mentally thanking whoever was at the other end of the line.

"Bella! Its Alice and I'm your eyes in the sky and I could see your mayday from here."

Yes, thanks Alice from what promised to be a night of nothing but orgasms from your brother's well-endowed cock. Lifesaver… that girl.

My eyes narrowed and searched illuminated windows of their house.

"No! Don't look silly! My brother is up to something the way he has you all boxed in against the truck. Just pretend that I'm Charlie and I'm demanding that you return home immediately."

"Umm..Sure thing… Charlie."

"Now get home and call me!"

"Right away!" I shot Edward a look of desperation.

After I ended the call, I explained to Edward that I had to leave immediately because Charlie had expected me home earlier.

I doubt he bought it, but he backed off and promised that we'd talk soon. Very soon.

When I got home, I waved to Charlie and rushed straight to my room, skipping stairs two at a time as the adrenaline still rushed through me from my encounter with Edward.

The flyer for the Masquerade Ball was still tacked to my board. Two more days. I didn't even have a date.

I dropped my bag and went to get cleaned up for bed, ignoring the dinging of the texts hitting my phone.

What was Edward up to?

I was in a daze as to how I was going to talk to him and my mind was searching for a miracle as I entered my room and worked my unbuttoned my jeans down my thighs.

"I'm going to install a lock on that window." I startled and tripped forward onto the footboard of my bed, banging my shin in the process. Edward laughed and stretched his lean frame as he placed his hands behind his head on my pillow. My bed never looked so inviting.

"Where's the fun in that, though? I actually enjoy being startled so bad that I piss myself." I smiled wryly.

"I didn't say I would let you have the key. I'm not letting just any bastard in here."

He adjusted himself on my comforter and my poor eyes were glued to the ab muscles revealed by his rising shirt.

And oops, my jeans were still half-mast on my hips.

"When you said 'very soon', I didn't realize you meant this soon. A girl does have to sleep, you know."

"Who says I'm not here to sleep? Besides, I realized that we didn't know each other very well."

I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Look, I'm not staying up all night braiding your hair and talking about boys Edward. You need to leave."

"So that's_ not_ a no. I'll take the right side."

What, what, what?

He instantly started pulling his shirt off.

Whoa

"Whoa! What about Charlie and his shiny shotgun? Seriously, you aren't invited to this slumber party."

"Yeah Bella. That I'm a cop's daughter shit doesn't work on me. And as much as I'd like to go fly fishing in your jeans, you need go get your nighties on and tell Charlie good night."

And that's what I did. I came back into my room after changing and Edward was snuggled under my covers. I awkwardly slipped in, on the left side, of course.

Putting as much distance between us as a full sized bed would allow, I wondered what Edward wasn't wearing to bed. I had put on my most hideous ensemble, a t-shirt and flannel plaid bottoms and I was praying he was not going commando. My whoremones had no problem rendering me senseless and stripping down naked, if needed.

"Soooo…" He began. "How long have you and Alice been friends exactly?"

I lay on my side and stared towards him in the darkness. We were doing this.

"I guess since the beginning… 5th grade."

He exhaled loudly and said, "I remember your first day of school. Tanya helped you to the floor."

"And you helped me off of it." The dark hid my smile.

"How do you remember my first day of school, but nothing about me in between?"

"I don't know… Its like I knew you were there, but you were… are untouchable?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

"Why do you live with Charlie? I mean… where's your mom?"

_Avoidance._

"She's not around."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I mean she'd remarried to this guy and it was new… so they needed a honeymoon period without me and then…" I sighed, "Forks just grew on me and I wanted to stay."

_And you came into my life._

The questions continued for hours and he listened for just as long.

Finally, my speech slurred and my mind waned, so I stretched and rolled away from him. It'd been a while since he'd asked a question and I imagined he had fallen asleep.

That's when my foot brushed his bare leg. Bare.

"Edward? Are your pants off?

"Hmmm?" He mumbled into his pillow, which I was never washing again so I could forever have his scent on it.

"Where. Are. Your. Pants?"

"On the floor. I sleep naked." He harrumphed and then rolled onto his stomach.

None. No sleep for me that night.

About an hour later after my heart was no longer in the stroke zone and when I was sure his breathing had evened out, I peered under the covers by the light of my phone screen.

Holy mother may I! Calvin Klein models eat your hearts out. He was still laying on this stomach and his ass… I wanted to lick. Normally licking ass is not on any agenda, but damn!

The next morning I was still staring at the ceiling in shock. My phone camera had a few additional pictures stored.

When I heard the water running from Charlie's shower, I poked Edward on the shoulder.

"Too early." He grumbled.

"Charlie's in the shower! Get out of here!"

"Alright, alright. I'm up… oh and I'm also up, so unless you want the show…"

"Oh shit!"

He slipped out of bed and I threw on of the blankets over my head until I heard the thwap of the window close. Did I mention, the blanket I had chosen was an afghan blanket and that they're pretty much see through?

Over my restless night of sleep, I realized Edward asked me every question under the sun, except if I was whom he fucked in the closet.

I thought I had spelled it out for him. What was he trying to ask me? I was so confuzzled.

Even though I didn't have many more answers than I did the day before, I did have Edward's black hoodie that I couldn't help sniffing like it was a childhood blanket.

As I pulled up into the Forks High parking lot, Edward was leaned against his shiny car smoking. He, of course was also flanked by Lauren, Tanya and Jessica. I would bet money that Heidi was already stationed inside the girls bathroom puking up her breakfast.

When I walked past Edward and his harem, Tanya and her too short for school skirt leaned into Edward and quickly groped his dick before running her hand up halfway up his torso where it was just was quickly met with a scowl and a hand swat from Edward.

_Mine. Bitch._

I smiled and tugged my backpack onto my shoulder a little higher and thought that Thursday might just be a good day.

In English, Alice didn't disappoint as she questioned me if the Edward had figured "things" out. She was curious and more than perplexed that her brother hadn't come home last night either, but knew that prying ears were listening. This led to her bitching about the fact that Lauren's parents were out of town again for a cruise, which meant that A… They wouldn't be calling to check up on her and that B… She was having a party tonight that we would of course, reluctantly attend.

Parties weren't my thing, or rather; I was rarely invited because most people assumed that if I knew about the party and the underage debauchery, then Charlie did too.

I wasn't hiding that Edward had spent the night, but I knew she wouldn't believe me when I told her nothing happened. Rosalie would think I was nuts for not doing the deed. I must have been certifiable.

As I pushed the doors to the cafeteria open, another hand grabbed the handle and pushed with ease. Instantly, I felt the warmth from its owner's other hand on the small of my back, helping to usher me through. I fought my instincts not to sink back into the body that I knew too well as of late. His scent surrounded me, all soap and male.

I turned my head and was met with my favorite pair of vibrant green eyes that reflected his smile. We were close, very close and that same green paused and took in my lips as I unconsciously licked the bottom one. Time slowed down like it does for a car crash, but in reality it was merely seconds.

His eyes dilated and the green was replaced with the darkness of a stormy sea as we entered the large room. It was like we were the only ones there and the sounds had faded away, except when I looked forward, I was met with a very real silence and the mixed reactions of the lunchroom crowd.

Angela was mid bite with her PB & J and seemed surprised. Rosalie winked and Tanya had a menacing glare that I'd only read about until now. She showed me her celery stick and suggestively broke it in half in front of her.

As I reached Alice's table, I realized the warmth on my back hadn't disappeared only to realize that meant that Edward hadn't either. She gestured to sit and so I took my place there, also within a safe distance of Tanya and her right hook.

My nervous stomach wasn't having any food after that. Before Edward could leave for the lunch line, Alice smiled at me and told him to grab her a diet Coke. Emmett chimed in and asked for a slice of pizza and Jasper wanted a regular Coke.

"Would any of you other assholes like to place an order?" He questioned half jokingly.

I needed something with sugar or I'd pass out by gym class, so I stood, catching his attention.

"Wait, Bella… I didn't mean it. I'm already Alice's mule so I really don't mind getting you something."

It was an offer I was sure he felt obligated to and I didn't want him thinking I expected him to buy me food like we were dating or something.

I left him standing there with his hands in his pocket as I walked towards the salad buffet. Perhaps something healthy would feel appetizing.

He followed.

"Its alright, Edward. I don't"… _gah those lips_.. "I don't know what I want yet."

"Sometimes there aren't the best options."

"At least nothing that's good for you." He said

I selected an apple. Rene told me they were good for nausea, which is where I was headed if people didn't stop staring at us.

"But sometimes you can't resist trying just a little." He said with a smirk.

At the vending machine I chose lemonade while he pressed buttons on the other machine for the Cokes.

"Some people like to sample everything, but end up committing to nothing." I quipped as I put change from my dollar back in my wallet.

"Crap!" I exclaimed as my apple fell from my hands. However, Edward quickly plucked it out of thin air and returned it to me with a smug smile.

"Thank you and what exactly were we talking about?" I laughed

"Choices…. I think. How about we go outside and eat over on the patio benches. I like attention, but you'd think we were movie stars by the way people are acting."

I sat absorbing the fresh air and playing with the top to my lemonade as Edward returned with his sub sandwich.

Spinning the top to detract from my nerves, I said, "You're like a superhero. That's why they watch you. You've got them scratching their heads trying to figure out why you're hanging out with me."

"What if I wasn't the good guy? Maybe I'm the super villain." He raised his eyebrows for effect from across the bench.

"You've got them fooled, but I see past the disguise Clark Kent."

"I could get a pair of glasses to complete the disguise. Of course, that might also spur a librarian fantasy or two."

_Already on that._

"Edward, it's none of my business, but how many girls have you umm… been with? I mean, we've… you know, but should I be worried about sharing my lemonade with you – or what?"

My cheeks got hot from remembering _everything_ we'd done and shared.

There. I'd asked and then I was getting itchy just thinking about the possibilities.

He stopped smiling and swallowed his bite like he was in pain. Edward slowly looked skyward, nostrils flaring to clearly control his words.

"Ok first. No… I don't kiss and tell, but I will say I haven't been a virgin for about 3 years. With that said, I have a little bit of a control issue, you may or may not have picked up on, and my father is a doctor. Wrap all of that up and… I don't know why I'm telling you this. Never mind." He massaged the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"No! I want to know…" I reached across the table and grabbed his hand away from his face and held it. "I… I have only had sex twice with two guys and one of them was Jake."

He looked stunned and dropped my hand.

"… fucking stupid assholes…" he mumbled and then focused back on me.

"Hey! I'm sorry my numbers don't reach in the triple digits like yours…"

"You had a threesome… your first time?" He interrupted with a roar.

I laughed so hard that the lemonade… you guessed it… came out my nose.

I sat sideways on the bench and attempted to clean myself before proceeding.

"Calm down. Two separate guys on two separate occasions." One sitting across from me.

He got up and straddled my bench facing me with those glorious legs of his.

He reached ran the back of his hand across my cheek while brushing away stray strands of hair that had blown in the wind.

"They must be morons to let you get away."

I shivered and watched as he searched for his cigarette pack.

"Here's the thing. Regardless of what the gossip is, I've only fucked one girl from this school and I don't even know who it is. My first was while visiting cousins in Alaska and then four others at college parties, three of which I offered see again, but I admit I wasn't much with the follow through. It seems that they were much more intelligent when I was drinking than sober.

"So if you thought you fucked Tanya, then you chose her of all people to be the one from this school? And what? You fucked your cousin too? I might have to take back the red cape Superman." I made gagging noises and caught the attention of a group of freshmen headed back in the cafeteria doors.

He quickly explained that it was a friend of his cousin who was two years older than him that he'd first had sex with. Adults supervision what? Also, Tanya as we know was inviting Edward everyday to the party in her pants. The other girls seemed satisfied with oral and other pleasures, but Tanya was the only one who didn't get the clue that he didn't want his dick in her, but in his moment of weakness he had relented.

As much as it pained me to listen, I did.

"You have something… right…on the corner of your mouth." Damn it all. He wasn't getting it so I reached across and wiped the mustard off with my thumb.

He looked at me and I blushed at my brazen act. Of course, I didn't have a napkin either, so I did the only thing Alice and Rosalie would want me to do, I put my thumb in my mouth and licked the mustard off.

"So if you're Clark Kent, what am I?"

"Simple. You're my kryptonite."

The wind had been knocked out of me and I had no idea how to take it. I didn't want to assume anything… but if I did, it would be a good thing, right?

The warning bell rang and I rushed to grab my bag and head to Bio.

I didn't look back, but I knew Edward hadn't followed.

When I got seated at the lab table Mike Newton turned around to smile at me.

"Bella… hey I was wondering when your finished riding Cullen's cock, if you'd let me take you for a spin?"

"What… I don't know what…" Was all I could utter. I was so completely shocked.

He narrowed his smirk and leaned in further with his taco breath." Word is that you've got a platinum pussy since Cullen's been seen with you for more than a day. Tyler thinks it's just the challenge since you're the Chief's daughter and all."

"Do you ever listen to yourself asshole? How can I get through to you? We're just friends." I kicked the back of his chair in disgust.

"Jess is having shark week and I've got needs… so just let me know…"

What he didn't know was the Edward had walked into the classroom, reeking of cigarettes mind you, and had heard Mike's final offer. So, as Mike turned back to his desk, he was met with the cold glare of one pissed off 'Cullen'.

"The only thing you'll 'need' is a ventilator and a feeding tube if you ever so much as breathe in her direction again … _Newton_" He seethed.

Edward sat and whispered his apologies and I sat there internally doing the happy dance.

Mike certainly didn't turn around; much less breathe in my direction, even when I giggled from Edward's stick figure drawings of Mike.

My phone buzzed a message from Edward.

**Only Victoria and Heidi left on the PL. You coming to Lauren's tonight?**

**You're sitting next to me. This is ridiculous. And yes, Alice is making me. You?**

**Yep. Gotta go where the PL leads me.**

**Then maybe I shouldn't look for you.**

**What did I say at lunch?**

Fuck. He'd said a lot. Only one. Only me.

He had been quiet and unusually still in class, not even a bouncing leg. Then I received one last text as I exited into the hall way.

**Curious. Jake was your first. Who was number two?**

Gasping, I looked up from my phone and all I saw was the back of his bronze hair moving through the crowd of students until finally out of sight.

* * *

**The least I can do is give you a Rec or two: Just a Kiss by rtgirl, How to Paint a House by Maggie's Gutter and Transcendence by Savage7289 are must reads! On my iBooks ... Tall, Dark and Lonely by R.L. Mathewson and Grey Eyes (Forever Trilogy)by B. Alston & Q. Ramey owned me.**

**THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Characters aren't mine, but the story is. **

Not beta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

After Edward's text, I had realized my mistake. One of many… I'd admitted that I'd had sex before, whereas I'd previously told him I was still a virgin.

He didn't even seem phased at the time. You would think from my responsiveness to all the sexual advances and my eagerness for his cock that he would have laughed in my face at the bar when I told him my 'confession'. But no.

Ahhhh! This whole thing was just snowballing and one lie was leading to another and I was just… _the_ worst at it. So I floated from class to class and then gym working out what I would say, what I should say to answer Edward's question.

My gym locker slammed closed courtesy of one red polished and manicured hand attached to Tanya who was followed by Lauren and Jessica.

Fortunately, I jumped just in time to save any appendages from being caught in her wrath.

I desperately needed my fingers, especially my thumbs so I could type when I finally figured out a response to Edward other than what I'd sent him back already.

_**It's a long story. TTYL.**_

Such a long story, but I digress.

"So going after my man wasn't enough, you slut? I hear Tyler got dumped out of his chair and now you've propositioned Mike?"

She had me backed against the lockers and my options for escape were narrow.

"I didn't. He's n..not." I stuttered.

What was up with people getting in my personal space with their breath after lunch today?

Tanya grabbed my wrist hard and dug her nails deep and I winced in pain.

"Ow! Why do you keep digging your nails into me? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Reeallly?" She quirked her over tweezed eyebrow at me.

"Guess what Edward did to me this morning?"

"Sprayed you with Lysol?" I shrugged.

She dug deeper with her fingers and tears began to form at the side of my eyes.

I would not be another victim of gang related violence.

"No! He broke their date to the Masquerade Ball! Its so embarrassing…" Lauren said and patted Tanya on the shoulder.

"I've been watching you." Tanya warned.

"And I found out that your scrawny ass was trying to seduce Mike in Biology until he was forced to ignore you for the rest of class. And believe me, he will be avoiding you like the plague. He told me he doesn't even want to breathe near you. He's so good to me." Jessica nodded to herself.

Lauren stepped forward.

"Ty told me that you told Edward that Tyler told you that he wanted to be your date for the Masquerade. For _some_ reason that pissed Edward off and now they're not even talking! Tyler is totally going to suffer on the field and at school if Edward and his friends ignore him." She pouted.

My head was spinning from all the who told who's of her story. I vainly tugged and attempted to break free of Tanya's grasp.

"But I'm going to the dance by myself. Stag. Edward nor Tyler or anybody else asked me to go. Mike propositioned me because you're riding the cotton pony, but I refused and Edward shut him up. How else would I know that?" I shrugged

"She's right… I mean I am." Jess muttered and backed up.

"None of it matters ladies. What does matter is what do we do to her now?"

"Frankly, I'm appalled at how much your boys gossip. I think you should have a firm conversation about how you wear the thong in your relationship… right after you let me go… and maybe offer me some anti bacterial cream." I stated sarcastically.

Silence.

My guess is that these three chicks were working with a dial up processor inside that thing they called a brain.

"But I don't wear underwear." Jessica said while looking all too confused.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Tanya screeched.

And because I was a glutton for pain and punishment…

"How cliché teenage drama can you be Tanya? Just get it over with it before I get a staph infection in my wrist."

_Smack!_

Ok, yeah. I'm not going to lie. That hurt. She had slapped me so hard that my head hit the locker behind me. Something warm trickled down my lip and just when I thought that I might be drooling, the familiar rust smell hit me. I reached with my other hand while still stunned and touched my lip, and then stared at the blood in shock and anger.

"C'mon Tanya… she'll tell her daddy on you now" Lauren spouted.

I sank to the ground with my knees folded in front of me, trying desperately not to vomit after Tanya relinquished her hold. My gag reflex and nerves were killing me today.

"Edward better be at Lauren's party tonight. You better make sure of it, for your sake. I need Edward to have a change of heart and my powers of persuasion can be quite convincing, if you know what I mean." She winked and strutted her too short gyms shorts of the locker room out with Lauren in tow.

Jessica tapped my shoe with hers and looked at me sympathetically. "Just do what she says, ok? I don't know how far she'll go to get what she wants." Then she skipped to join the others in the gym.

My wrist ached and I felt like I'd been sitting in my huddled position for hours. Surely class was over? Maybe the janitor would find me or would he just sweep around me?

A panicked Alice finally found me. She squeaked, slapping her hand over her mouth when she saw my face, so I knew I looked like shit. I told her all the gory details including that being Edward's friend needed to come with insurance coverage because sure enough, Tanya had drawn blood on my wrist too.

I needed to get away so I called the person I could count on for that.

"Hello… Bella?"

"Come to school and get me… now." My voice scratched out. I was minutes from losing it.

Alice had gone to get Emmett and he swooped me up and carried me to the nurse's office where my wrist was bandaged. When Charlie was called from the school office, he wanted me to go get checked out by a doctor at the hospital. Alice called Carlisle for me and ran through the physical check on the line with the Nurse's help and he also agreed to make a quick house call to make Charlie feel better about not revoking Tanya's license.

"Now you have to go to Lauren's tonight!" Alice beamed once we were out in the student parking lot.

I pointed to the ice pack that I was gently pressing against my swollen lip and shot daggers at her with my glare. "There is no way I'm showing up like this. The bitch might kill me next time! Besides, Tanya will be there all over Edward's junk. I don't want to see that."

"Why? Are you jealousssss?" She teased.

"No, but I look like Lindsay Lohan after a bad lip collagen injection."

"Full lips are in, girl. You'll be a brunette Jennifer Lawrence after I'm finished with you."

Maybe.

"I mean…she's just going to make a fool of herself. He wouldn't… naww… would he?"

"He's a guy with a dick that hasn't been able to use it in … how long has it been that you've been holding out on him? And he'll be drinking, which he also hasn't done much of since then either."

"It sorta slipped out that I've had sex before today at lunch." I admitted.

Alice's chipper facial expression morphed into determination.

"Really, I saw that coming a mile away and I've already prepared for that. The party. Alcohol and you. He's already chosen you. The dummy just has to let his inhibitions down and realize it."

"So now you're saying that I'm so desperate that I've got to get him drunk to… to what? It's not like I'd fuck him."

_Well, maybe if he begged._

"I'll forget you just said fuck in relation to my brother. I am sooo not his pimp. You're the whole package, Bella. He's been shaking the box lately and he thinks he knows what's inside, but we're going to help him take a peak inside the wrapping. Tonight."

"I see your point. Alice, I'll give you full permission to do your worst just this once, but know this… 80's and neons are in, but I draw the line at looking like Cyndi Lauper.

"Oh totally!"

"You're already freaking me out Alice."

Just then, my ride pulled up in front of us.

"You can't be serious." Alice groaned as I stepped into the vehicle.

"Alice, you worry too much. I'll be at your house by eight."

We sat on the couch in companionable silence as reruns of Tosh.O played.

"You called me and I came. Now you won't talk. Who do I have to kill to find out what happened to your lip and wrist?"

"I was clumsy." I breathed, still staring straight ahead.

"Bullshit! Who did this to you? Its because of him, isn't it?" He spat.

I grabbed my hair in frustration. "Jake, you just wouldn't understand…I'm just screwed."

"C'mere Bella. Tell me and I promise not to judge."

I ended up crawling over and into Jacob's lap, sitting sideways and resting my head on his warm chest.

"Why can't I have a simple relationship… ever?"

"You're a girl. Its not in your genetic code or some shit." He chuckled.

With a sigh, I told Jake what I'd done and how I was tormenting Edward with the blessing of Alice and Rosalie. Lets just say that he was a proud papa bear for my antics, but agreed that lying was not my forte. I needed to come clean about everything, regardless of the possible outcomes.

Jake said he'd be glad to explain things with his fist to Edward's face if he had a problem.

I think that comment stemmed from the fact that he found out Edward was the culprit behind Emily's paranoia that we were still playing doctor. Emily didn't get his name, but what are the odds that there are two bronze haired, smoker GQ models here in Forks?

After being safely delivered to Alice's house, I was assaulted by styling tools. At some point between my hair being straightened and then recurled, I heard Edward stomp upstairs and pause.

Alice's bedroom door slammed open against the wall behind it and the very concerned face of one Edward Cullen was instantly staring back at me through the reflection in the mirror.

"Em told me what happened. This is all my fault. If I'd just given her what she wanted…"

"Finally dumped Tanya, I hear." Alice chimed in.

"S'ok Edward." I mumbled.

"No it's fucking not! If only she was a guy I could straighten this out the old fashioned way."

Alice giggled, "If she was a guy, you'd have a whole new set of issues… especially since she's sucked…" Alice couldn't finish and burst into a fit of laughter.

Edward sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed his eyes.

"That reminds me. I've gotta block her number out of my phone. She keeps sending me 'suggestive' texts. I think I need to dip my phone in holy water for a cleansing."

I giggled at the thought.

Alice gently grasped my forearm showing Edward "Speaking of cleansing. Look what else your ex-whore did to Bella."

Edward shot up from his perch and held my hand while he inspected my wrist with deft fingers.

His expression changed to murderous.

"How?"

"When Tanya grabbled Bella's wrist before hitting her for being your special friend."

I didn't like her use of 'special'.

Edward gently held my hand and stroked his thumb over my palm.

He gestured to my lip. "Is that what happened here?"

I nodded.

He squatted to the level of my chair being that I was still attached to Alice via a think curling iron.

Taking my hand in his warm hands he said. "I vow to you that they will regret fucking with you, with who you are to me."

My poor heart swelled.

We pulled up curbside to Lauren's house. I observed that her driveway was already filled and other curb spots between houses were also quickly being taken.

Alice had sat shotgun on the ride and had spent the time on the phone with Rosalie, filling her in on the details of my encounter of the skank kind that Emmett hadn't already shared. "Guys just don't understand how important all the details are." She had lamented.

Rose had revenge on her mind and so she and Alice were busy with the possibilities. And there were some because little miss Tanya was way far from perfect and most likely had a cemetery of skeletons in her closet.

I could barely maneuver out of Edward's sedan without flashing him my panties like a celebrity. It wasn't really a possibility since I wasn't wearing any under the strapless piece of electric blue fabric that could have passed for a tube top. Alice said my dress was too tight for that frivolity and panty lines just screamed trashy.

All I could think about was the cold draft hitting my nah, nah. I don't think she would forgive me if icicles started forming.

Between the hooded stares through the rear view mirror and the lustful looks that Edward was throwing my way leading up to Lauren's front door, my libido was about to say 'Fuck it' and find the closest bedroom or even a closet and test the limits of the spandex in my dress.

That was until Lauren opened her door to welcome us while Tanya rushed past her to pull Edward into her arms for was what a most unexpected lip lock. She spared no tongue action, even though Edward didn't open his mouth and froze still, seemingly in shock.

That, ladies and gentlemen, is called Staking Your Claim at a Party 101. It was the quintessential marking of territory, similar to a dog pissing on a bush. That guaranfuckingteed her reservation of one, Edward Cullen, for the night because few girls would have the cohones or the mouthwash to approach him after that.

Oh look, there's one now. Victoria. Also on the PL and one of two primary reasons Edward was there.

The lights were dimmed and someone plugged in a small disco ball as Rhianna rocked the speakers. My foot tapped out the beat as Alice and I held up the wall in Lauren's living room watching as Tanya desperately tried to back up to Edward to dance.

Poor guy just wanted to stand in line for the beer and she kept rubbing up all over him while her friends danced around them, drinks sloshing over the edges of their cups as they carried on.

When he got his beer, he bent and whispered to Tanya before walking over to us. She immediately stomped out of the room towards the kitchen with Jessica in tow.

I could have cared less because my gorgeous friend was making his way over to me. His eyes were fixed on mine and his lopsided grin told me he was up to no good.

He took a long swallow of his beer and said "I don't think Tanya was too happy that I brought guests with me." He chuckled.

"I can see why, though." He continued while glancing through the growing crowd of bodies in the room.

"She all but told her to personally escort you here to make sure you came!" Alice retorted.

Edward grimaced a little and shifted his jeans.

"Tanya didn't figure on Bella looking like this…" he gestured to me "… beautiful. Every fucking prick here is going to have you in their spank bank tonight."

"Umm. Thanks?" I laughed nervously.

"Just do me a favor and don't go anywhere without Alice or I tonight." Edward's eyes landed on my tits and quickly roamed down to my black heals.

My whole body heated.

"I need another drink if I'm going to tolerate Tanya. I asked her where Heidi was, but she just took off without answering. Go figure…"

With that, he turned and walked off, disappearing through the crowd once more.

And even though my breasts were pressed so tight that they' were popping out over the top of my dress and my black stilettos said some guy named Choo, he was here to disrobe another girl. Not me. Because… did I mention? I was also wearing a cute little black half cardigan with little ruffles around the edges that strategically covered Edward's mark. I hated ruffles and don't tell Alice, but I was one twisted ankle away from getting my black high tops on that I had stowed in Edward's floorboard.

"C'mon. Lets get you a drink now that the gonorrhea girls are back on the floor giving all they got to demonstrate girl on girl dirty dancing."

Alice and I stood in line at the makeshift kitchen counter bar and poured Captain and Cokes. Coke for Alice and mine being more Captain because yeah, if Tyler or Eric grabs my ass again, I'm junk punching them and blaming it on the alcohol.

Perched against the wall, Rosalie soon joined us as we peeked over the rims of our highball glasses and whispered.

"Is _that _who I think it is?" Rose asked

I scanned the room and saw Edward leaning into Victoria and laughing about something. Its not like I hadn't been watching their interaction like a hawk and curiosity was killing me. I'd seen Edward work his magic before, but it just seemed like it hurt a little more for some reason.

"Hey!" Rose snapped her fingers in front of my nose "Not there… the blonde over there." She motioned with her hand

"Is that James?"

"Isn't he in college?" both Alice and I said simultaneously

Rose snickered. "What a loser coming to a high school party."

James was throwing back a beer while imbeciles like Mike tried to talk to him. His gaze was fixed where mine was, however.

Victoria was running her fingers through Edward's silky hair.

Grrrr.

"Victoria looks totally over James the way she flirting with Edward." Alice observed.

Edward was the most handsome guy I'd ever seen, there was no competition in the looks department. His black jeans and Beastie Boys t-shirt said it all. He was on the prowl and unfortunately it looked like Victoria had just become his next prey.

The girl was wearing a halter top with a leather jacket, so why did he have to be so handsy? I mean, she was undressing him with her eyes, but why did he need to undress her at all. Edward could just take the jacket off.

"Bella!" Alice grabbed my hand "Stop being so twitchy and lets dance."

"Truly, I've not had _that _much to drink yet. No way." I wasn't budging from that spot.

I heard a muffled scream and I look in time to see Tanya seething, arms crossed and Lauren handing her a Solo cup of beer.

I was afraid to know, to see… but I did see Edward with his hand cupping Victoria's jaw as he lowered his lips to forehead.

"Alice! To the dance floor." I said and waltzed past her while snatching Rosalie's unfinished vodka tonic from her hands and gulping down in two swallows.

Its time to get stupid and do something foolish.

Edward noticed the movement and I thought maybe he hadn't totally forgotten about me, maybe. Our eyes locked… for a moment. Victoria chose that moment to wrap her arms around him and slide her hands in his back pockets.

I turned away and closed my eyes, taking me far away through the music playing and the alcohol thrumming through my system. Inside I hurt just a little too much. Muse's '_Starlight' _played … "I just wanted to hold you in my arms…" and I sang it loud.

"I knew it! You're in love with him aren't you?" Alice said in my ear.

_Fucking irrevocably_

I ruefully smiled "Maybe"

"He loves you too. You've got to ignore what Mike and those other asses say."

I leaned into her once again. "Actions speak louder than words." And he's not in love with me.

After Gotye's _'Somebody I Used to Know'_ and few other songs that didn't make me feel any better, I felt warm, strong hands wrap around my hips and pull me in. My first or third drink had me relaxed and I lulled my head back and swayed to the beat. All I knew was that Edward was no longer with Victoria, so she must have shown him her collar. She really should stick with those boring college frat boys.

Only Heidi was left on the PL.

His hands drifted to ass and gently rubbed circles. I was getting turned on… quick.

Alice and Rose had taken a bathroom break; I was alone with my man.

He placed wet kisses on my neck that lulled to the side for him and my eyes closed at the sensation. I knew I should care about this public display, but the Captain Morgan told me to worry about it tomorrow.

It was feeling so goooood and then his hands were inching up my rib cage to my breasts and his dick was pressing into my backside. So good.

I smiled lazily and watched Rosalie and Alice approach wide eyed, eyebrows raised.

"Bella! What in the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry so much Alice. I was just fixin'… getting ready to tell Edward that we should go to a room or home… which whatever." I giggled.

Rose looked a little too smug.

"That is not Edward." She pointed behind me.

Instantly the hold on my body stopped and my stomach dropped. I practically jumped to see who it was.

James. Impossible.

"Hey… you were willing and that body of yours… damn." He shrugged while ogling my girls.

"Aren't you like 20 now? That's sad." Alice said

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said before grabbing onto both them and dragging them into the closest bathroom.

After heaving a drink or two, I felt a little better and less dirty. James had no morals and my skin crawled from knowing he'd touched me and how my body had responded thinking it was Edward because I had been drinking.

Alice fixed my makeup and handed me a bottle of water from her purse.

"I think I want to go home, if you don't mind."

Edward had the keys and Alice had been the appointed DD, so we had to find him- wherever he had gone to.

Rose took the basement, Alice covered the first level of the house and I went upstairs to search for him. Divide and conquer and all that.

Only, when I reached the top of stairs, Tanya and her hepatitis harem were loitering in the hallway. Heidi had obviously made her appearance and they had been gossiping and whispering about something furiously.

Two guess who and what it was about. Seriously.

"If you're looking for Edward, he's in the room, last door on the left. I think he had something to show you." Tanya giggle snorted.

"Thanks? I just need the keys." I quickly brushed past them and to the room indicated.

Two writhing bodies.

Red hair.

A gasp and my heart breaking.

That's when reality finally hit me. It was a dream. He couldn't love and he certainly didn't deserve me.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Past Tanya, past a confused Alice and concerned Rose, out the front door then flipping the stilettos off and throwing them through the open window of the Volvo and after grabbing my chucks… I kept going.

* * *

_Ducks and runs for cover..._

In other news - Hunger Games just... no words. Right now I feel like a library, I've let so many friends read my 50 Shades (MoTU) books.

Recs that keep me up late at night: NFW by CaraNo and Brighter by Rochelle Allison... also Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire (not a fic)

**Special thanks for helping me past 200 on the reviews- I fuzzy heart each and every one!**


End file.
